Black Angel
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu. AU, possibly OOCness. Pairing berseliweran, main pairing: Young!North/Pitch. No flame no worry, proceed with caution. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Cerita aneh lagi~! Terinspirasi dari kata-kata adik saia; "Kak, kayaknya kalo ada perburuan Pitch black, lu bakal ikutan, ya?"

Jreng. Jadilah fic ini.

Ahaha, putting that aside, enjoy~! :D

* * *

_Kakinya sakit._

"Hh… hh… ah!" dia berlari dengan napas terengah-engah dan berteriak ketika sebuah batu menyandung kakinya dan dia terjatuh.

_Darahnya terasa hangat di kulitnya._

Dia meraih punggungnya dan menarik keluar anak panah yang tertancap di punggung atasnya sambil meringis dan mencoba untuk tidak berteriak. Tulangnya ngilu tergores mata panah dan kulitnya robek.

_Sayapnya tidak lagi hitam._

_Merah._

Darah melapisi punggungnya yang terbuka karena bajunya yang robek. Terlihat pola rumit berbentuk sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Mungkin terbang sekarang bukanlah ide yang baik.

Dia kembali berdiri dengan kakinya yang sakit dan mulai berlari lagi.

_Kemanapun…_

Asal dia tidak tertangkap oleh mereka.

* * *

"Jack, tolong ambilkan air di sungai," pinta gadis berambut pirang hijau yang sedang memasak itu pada anak laki-laki berambut putih yang sedang bermain dengan sorang anak kecil berambut cokelat di halaman rumah.

"Baiklah, Toothy," jawab anak bernama Jack itu sambil membereskan kelereng-kelereng hijau dan biru yang dia pakai untuk bermain. "Emma, mau ikut denganku ke sungai?" tanyanya pada gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" jawab Emma sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Aku mau ikut, Jack!" seorang anak laki-laki lagi yang berambut cokelat keluar dari rumah bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil pirang yang baru berumur kira-kira tiga tahun.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" seorang gadis kecil lainnya yang berambut hitam juga ikut sambil menarik tangan saudara laki-lakinya yang berambut hitam.

"Baiklah, baiklah… euh… aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian semua…" keluhnya setelah menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia akan mengambil setempayan besar air, tapi juga dia harus menjaga satu, dua… lima anak kecil hanya karena dia mengajak adiknya. "Uhm… bagaimana, ya?"

Ketiga anak itu memandangnya dengan mata mereka yang lebar dan jernih. "Ugh… oh ya!" serunya senang ketika melihat seorang anak seumurannya lewat. "Aster! Aster! Kau mau ikut mengambil air ke sungai?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum lebar pada anak berambut abu-abu itu. Aster memandangnya dengan wajah masam.

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah? Kumohoooon?" pinta Jack dan anak-anak kecil yang lain ikut-ikutan memandangnya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi, tapi kita bisa bersenang-senang di sungai!" hasutnya.

"JACK! CEPAT AMBIL AIRNYA KARENA SAYUR-SAYUR INI TIDAK AKAN MENCUCI DIRINYA SENDIRI!" teriak Tooth dari dapur.

"Dan mereka ingin ikut," tambah Jack sambil nyengir pada Aster.

Aster menggeram kesal. "Baiklah, terserah," jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju ke gerbang desa.

"Makasih Aster," ujar Jack sambil mencium pipi si anak ketus sambil tertawa. Anak-anak kecil di belakangnya menarik napas terkejut dengan mata lebar sambil menbutup mulut mereka.

"Argh! Jangan sentuh aku!"

* * *

Langkahnya terseok dan dia terjatuh dengan kesal begitu melihat di depannya adalah sungai. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menyebrangi sungai itu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Walaupun sungai itu tidak terlalu dalam dan ada batu pijakan untuk menyebrang, dia tetap tidak akan bisa. Kakinya terpanah tadi. Para pemburu itu datang menemukannya lebih cepat dari yang dia kira.

Matanya agak panas. Dia ingin menangis sekarang.

Dia sendirian disini dan dia adalah yang terakhir dari jenisnya. Malaikat bersayap hitam. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia menyangka dia akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, dia masih bercanda dan berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu, dia masih bisa berdoa untuk mereka yang telah mati diburu oleh manusia bersama dengan teman-temannya ketika manusia mulai memburu mereka.

Delapan tahun lalu dia masih berusaha kabur dari jeratan para pemburu dengan setidaknya tiga puluh malaikat bersayap hitam yang lain.

Tujuh tahun lalu, dia masih bersama dengan tunangannya yang dia yakin tidak akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat.

Dan enam tahun lalu, orang yang paling dia sayangi mati dalam dekapannya. Sejak saat itu dia tahu, waktunya juga tidak akan lama lagi.

Dan mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Pandangannya kabur, tulangnya ngilu, dan kulitnya serasa terbakar. Dia terjatuh terbaring di atas tanah berselimut daun-daun gugur dengan bunyi air mengalir yang menenangkan.

* * *

"Jack, kau akan mengajari aku cara membuat batu melanting di atas air kan?" pinta si anak berambut cokelat yang bernama Jamie.

"Hmm… tidak bisa di sungai, Jamie. Airnya harus tenang," jawab Jack sambil terus melangkah dan menyeret tongkat berbentuk unik yang dia temukan di tengah hutan dan membuat alur tidak jelas di atas tanah yang ditutupi oleh dau-daun musim gugur yang berwarna kuning cerah dan kemerahan.

Sophie, si kecil pirang adiknya Jamie, dengan senangnya bertingkah seolah dia sedang menunggangi kuda perang di gendongan Aster (yang tampaknya bisa menoleransi keberadaan Sophie lebih dari anak-anak yang lain).

"Oh, ada kupu-kupu!" seru Jack sambil bersiap berlari mengejar binatang cantik itu.

"Jack! Kalau kau terus melakukan itu tiap ada kupu-kupu yang lewat, kita tidak akan pernah sampai ke sungai!" bentak Aster kesal karena dari tadi Jack terus-menerus teergoda untuk melakukan hal lain yang bukan berjalan mendekati sungai.

Jack merengut tetapi akhirnya menurut juga.

Tiga pertengkaran berikutnya dan mereka sampai ke sungai hanya untuk disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan.

Sesosok tubuh berbalut baju hitam yang tergeletak berdarah di sebrang sungai.

* * *

"TOOTH!"

Dengan kesal gadis itu meninggalkan masakannya di dapur. Akhirnya, anak-anak tengil itu pulang dan membawa air juga!

"Sudah waktunyakau data—astaga! APA ITU, JACK?!" teriaknya ngeri melihat Jack dan Aster dengan susah payah menurunkah sesosok tubuh brbalut baju hitam dari tubuh kecil mereka.

"Aku menemukannya di sungai. Kukira dia mati, tapi tidak, jadi kubawa," ucap Jack dengan cepat sambil mnyeka darah yang mengotori wajahnya yang masih pucat karena ngeri.

"Cepat bawa dia masuk!" perintah Tooth panik. "Jamie, kau jaga Sophie, Sera dan Nighty, kalian jaga Baby. Jangan ribut, dia sedang tidur. Emma, tolong minta obat pada Nona Spring atau Nyonya Lovette, Jack dan Aster, kalian carikan—"

"Daun untuk obat, kami tahu!" sahut keduanya ketika keluar dari rumah sambil langsung bergegas pergi ke hutan atau ke ladang untuk mencari tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang diperlukan.

"Dan mana airnya?!" tanya Tooth lagi.

"Euh… kami tidak bawa," jawab keduanya sambil berlari menjauh.

Tooth menggerutu kesal. Air panas yang tadi dia masak untuk minum harus dipakai untuk hal lain, sepertinya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

That's all for chappie satu, folks~!

Mind to leave me some review? :D

Love and angels  
Shirasaka Konoe


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Awaked Now

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Okeh... saia asik nge-browsing dan saia lupa tujuan utama saia buka internet. Ugh.

Sip, dh. Langsung enjoy aja~! :D

* * *

Sepasang mata emas perlahan terbuka.

Pertama, yang dia kira akan dia lihat adalah awan putih.

Kedua, apa yang dia lihat bukanlah apa yang dia bayangkan.

Ketiga, dia tidak tahu dia berada di mana.

Keempat, apa-apaan ini?

Tubuhnya sakit dan dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Oh, Tooth! Dia bangun!" teriakan itu menyakiti telinganya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dengan sedikit aksen hijau memandanginya. "Uhm… kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tidak tahu.

"Halo? Kau bisa bicara, kan?"

"Aku…"

Gadis itu menghela napas lega. "Baiklah, kau tidur saja lagi. Akan kubuatkan kau makanan."

Dia ditinggal sendirian lagi di tempat yang tidak dia kenal dengan seorang anak bermata biru memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa luka seperti itu?" tanya anak itu.

"Aku diburu."

"Hah? Kenapa? Kau kriminal yang bebas?"

Dia menggeleng lemas. Sambil menelan ludah yang terasa begitu pahit dan panas, dia menjawab. "Aku ini malaikat."

Mata anak itu langsung terbuka lebar. "Maksudmu, kau punya sayap dan bisa terbang dan bisa menyihir dan—"

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Kau bisa membangkitkan orang mati?" tanya bocah itu lagi.

Dia menggeleng.

_Kalau bisa, dia sudah membangkitkan teman-temannya dan juga tunangannya yang mati._

"Sayang sekali…" bocah itu merengut kecil. "Tapi kenapa kau diburu?"

Dia menghela napas. "Aku—"

"Jack, keluar dan biarkan dia tidur," si gadis berambut pirang masuk lagi dengan gelas kecil di tangannya. Bocah itu, Jack, merengut lagi dan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Maaf, dia memang cerewet," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum lalu menyodorkan gelas itu padanya. "Minum obatmu."

Dia mengambil gelas itu dengan curiga. Bisa saja itu racun, kan?

"Ayo minum. Itu bukan racun, kok."

Dia memandang si gadis. "Ti-tidak… bukan itu… apa?"

"Kau memandangnya seolah itu racun. Minum saja, itu bukan racun. Aku tidak akan membunuh malaikat."

Matanya terbelalak. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu? Memangnya dia mendengar tadi?

"Pola di punggungmu itu sayap kan?"

"Iya."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau tinggal disini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bilang tidak pun, aku akan tetap memaksamu. Kalau kau kabur, aku bisa mencari pemburu dan mengatakan kau pergi kemana."

Dia memandang gadis itu dengan ngeri. "Ahahaha, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

Dia bernapas lega.

"Tapi kurasa aku dan anak-anak akan senang kalau kau tinggal."

Dia tidak bisa merisikokan ini. Bisa saja para pemburu datang dan menangkapnya disini. Tapi melihat mata memohon gadis itu, dia seakan tidak bisa menolak. "Baiklah," jawabnya.

"Oh, bagus! Namaku Toothiana, panggil saja Tooth. Kau?"

"Aku Pitchiner."

* * *

Obat-obatan manusia ternyata manjur juga. Setelah tiga bulan, luka-lukanya sudah hampir sembuh. Dan mungkin masih ada sedikit harapan pada manusia-manusia di desa ini.

"Tooth, kau membawa Pitch kali ini, kulihat," sapa seorang ibu-ibu penjual sayur di pasar. Dia ingat orang ini. Dia terkadang membantu Tooth merawatnya di rumah.

"Ya. Dia hebat sekali memilih sayur loh," jawab Tooth sambil memandangnya. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung dengan wajah panas karena disanjung begitu.

Ibu itu tertawa. "Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menipumu," balasnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Tooth. "Tenang saja, sayurku selalu bagus! Kau mau apa hari ini?"

"Uhm…" dia memperhatikan sayur-sayur di hadapannya. Semua terlihat segar dan dalam kondisi yang baik. "Aku ambil terung, selada dan lobak," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ketiga sayur itu.

"Pilihan bagus! Baru saja tiba tadi pagi. Kuberikan tomat sebagai bonus karena beli banyak, deh."

Lalu setelah memilih sayur, Tooth mengajaknya memilih buah dan daging. Semua orang-orang disitu begitu ramah dan itu membuatnya teringat akan rumahnya dulu.

* * *

Sophie melonjak-lonjak senang melihat Tooth dan Pitch pulang membawa terigu, mentega, gula, dan cokelat. Sepertinya hari ini mereka akan membuat kue.

"Kue! Kue! Kue!" serunya senang sambil memeluk erat-erat boneka kelincinya.

"Iya, Sophie. Sekarang panggil Jack dan Jamie supaya mereka membantuku dan kita akan makan besar malam ini," ucap Tooth sambil menepuk kepala gadis kecil berambut pirang itu.

Sophie kecil segera berlari keluar dan memanggil kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain tanah itu. "Jack, Jack! Jamie! Malam ini kue!" serunya dengan kata-kata yang kurang jelas layaknya anak berumur tiga tahun lainnya.

"Wah, malam ini kita akan makan kue!" seru Jamie senang karena dia jarang sekali makan kue, mengingat Tooth benar-benar tegas dalam membatasi memakan apapun yang mengandung gula.

Lalu Jack melihat Aster lewat sambil membawa sebuah tas. "Aster, Aster! Hei!" panggilnya sambil berlari mendekati anak bermata hijau itu.

"Apa, Frostbite? Kalau kau mengajakku ke sungai, tidak terima kasih. Aku masih trauma," jawabnya ketus sambil dengan tidak sabar mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ke tanah.

"Malam ini kami akan bikin kue. Kau mau main dan menginap di rumahku?" tanya Jack dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak."

"Aster? Ayo? Sekaliiii saja. Kau tidak pernah bermain ke rumahku!" pinta Jack lagi.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Malam ini saja? Kan lebih baik bermain di rumahku sampai pagi daripada tidur sendirian di rumahmu," balas Jack dengan bibir tertekuk sedih karena bocah di depannya tidak mau juga memenuhi ajakannya. Tapi sepertinya dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah karena Aster langsung memandangnya dengan marah dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rumahku! Aku akan diam di rumahku sampai ayahku kembali dan tidak seperti ayahmu yang mati di perang! Aku tidak mau tinggal di panti asuhanmu!" teriak Aster sambil mengangkat tasnya dan berlari dari sana.

Jack hanya memandang sedih temannya. "Rumah, Aster… bukan panti asuhan," bisiknya pelan sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari bajunya. Matanya terasa panas, tapi dia bertahan agar tidak menangis.

Tanpa dia sadari, Pitch melihat semua itu.

* * *

Aster sedang meringkuk sendirian di ruang utama rumahnya yang dingin. Di dinding di hadapannya ada sebuah lukisan yang dia gambar dengan ayahnya.

Rumahnya terasa sangat luas, kosong, dan dingin tanpa orangtua satu-satunya itu.

Dia ingin menangis. Ayahnya pergi berperang bersama dengan semua pria dan pemuda yang ada di desa dan sudah nyaris setahun belum pulang. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah sudah menghina Jack karena dia tahu betapa waktu itu Jack menjadi anak yang tertutup, tidak mau makan, dan suram ketika ayahnya dikabarkan meninggal dalam perang. Mungkin dia sebaiknya meminta maaf pada Jack besok.

Dia lihat jendela. Langit sudah gelap, tetapi masih berwarna biru dan belum hitam. Maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jack sekarang dan meminta maaf.

Baru saja dia akan melangkah turun dari kursinya, suara Jack yang khas memanggil namanya dari arah pintu masuk. Segera dia berlari untuk membukakan pintu dan dia lihat Jack berdiri disana bersama dengan Jamie, Sophie, Emma, Seraphina, dan Nighlight sambil menenteng satu keranjang yang menguarkan wangi makanan.

"Hai Aster," sapa Jack sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uh… hai. Uhm… yang tadi siang… uh… itu… maaf…" bisiknya terbata-bata.

Jack tertawa. "Apa sih? Kan salahku juga memaksamu! Karena kau tidak mau melangkah keluar dari rumahmu, jadi kami saja yang menginap disini! Boleh ya?" tanya Jack dengan senyum manis yang bisa mmbuat ibu-ibu yang melihatnya meleleh. "Aku bawakan kue untukmu! Aku yang mmbuatnya!"

"Jack, kau tidak membuatnya sendiri," Jamie berkicau begitu sadar usahanya dan anak-anak lainnya dilupakan oleh Jack.

"Ugh, ya. Uhm. Aku dan Sophie membuat yang bentuk bulat, Jamie membuat yang bentuk kelinci, yang bentuknya tidak jelas itu buatan Seraphina dan Nightlight—ow!" pekiknya ktika Seraphina meninju tangannya karena menghina ku yang dia buat. "Pitch yang membuat adonannya, jadi pasti enak karena dia menggunakan banyak gula! Tidak seperti Tooth."

Aster mendesah pelan. "Kali ini saja," jawabnya sambil merengut. Lalu dia sadar. "Tapi tidak ada orang dewasa. Aku tidak mau kalau kau yang bertanggung jawab," protesnya karena dia ingat bahwa Jack adalah anak dengan tingkat kejahilan paling tinggi yang pernah dia temui.

"Ah, kau tidak keberatan kami bergabung, kan?" suara manis Tooth terdengar.

Muncul gadis itu dengan bayi perempuan kecil berumur setahun di gendongannya. "Baby ingin ikut bermain," ucapnya sambil menujukkan bayi itu.

Aster tersenyum (mungkin untuk pertama kalinya selama setahun ini). Rumahnya tidak lagi kosong dan dingin sekarang.

* * *

Pitch memandang langit dari kamarnya. Dia sendirian di rumah itu karena anak-anak dan Tooth pergi mengunjungi Aster setelah dia menyuruh mereka.

Bulan bersinar dengan terang di langit. Langit hitam tempat dulu dia tinggal. Dia tidak bisa kembali kesana sekarang, tentu saja. Gerbang Langit sudah tertutup dan 'Para Kunci' sudah diburu habis. Kalaupun mereka masih hidup, tidak mungkin mereka bisa kembali tanpa harus memohon pada para malaikat bersayap putih yang kini mendiami alam itu. Dan setahunya, malaikat bersayap putih tidak terlalu menghargai keberadaan kaumnya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Okeeeh. Chap dua.

Mau ripiu? :D

Love and cookies~!  
Shirasaka Konoe


	3. Chapter 3: The Mundane Life

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Saia masih pundung. Saia ngedit total profile saia, lalu dngan nistanya tabs-nya ketutup dan saia harus ngetik dari awal lagi. Dua kali. Jadi, masih ga beres itu profile.

Ugh.

Masih cape.

Okeh, enjoy~! :D

* * *

Di balik awan, para malaikat bermain.

_Puisi lama itu tidak salah. Mungkin bagi manusia, di balik awan tidak akan ada apa-apa selain langit biru yang tidak berujung. Tetapi lain halnya bagi malaikat._

_Di balik gumpalan awan putih adalah rumah mereka. Bintang-bintang yang membentuk rasi-rasi indah adalah sungai yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia mereka._

_Dimensi yang lain_

_Dimensi yang hanya bisa dijamah oleh malaikat._

_Dan di atas utopia awan ini pulalah mereka berdua duduk berdua tanpa kekhawatiran, hanya berdua menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Nullia El, Ground Zero, Tanah Damai. Tempat ini adalah perbatasan antara Aether—alam malaikat bersayap putih—dengan Nyx—alam malaikat bersayap hitam._

_Tempat ini dianggap suci. Tidak ada yang boleh saling menumpahkan darah disini._

_Kedua malaikat itu berbaring di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang tumbuh di pulau mengapung di tengah awan itu. Tidak saling bicara, hanya diam dan memandang langit luas dan bintang-bintang yang anehnya terlihat walaupun langit masih terang._

_Satu malaikat berambut pirang dan yang lain berambut hitam. Si pirang mencabut rumput di bawah tangannya dan memelintir rumput hijau itu, menggulungnya, membuat lingkaran darinya, dan mencabut rumput baru lagi lalu menambahkan detail-detail kecil pada lingkaran rumput itu. Diambilnya tangan si malaikat berambut hitam dan dipakaikannya di jari manisnya._

_"Pitchiner, menikahlah denganku," ujarnya ketika si malaikat berambut hitam memandangnya dan cincin itu bolak-balik dengan wajah bingung. __Mendengar kalimat itu_ berhasil membuat wajah si malaikat yang lain yang biasanya tenang, datar, dan tanpa ekspresi itu memerah.

_Si malaikat berambut hitam, Pitchiner, langsung berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Sungguh, dia menjadi benar-benar kehilangan kendali dirinya. Dia melangkah mundur perlahan. "Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak, ti-agh!" pekiknya ketika kakinya tersandung dan dia jatuh ke atas selimut hijau di bawahnya._

_"Ahahaha… mukamu merah," seru si malaikat pirang sambil membantu Pitchiner duduk._

_"Artia, kau tidak serius, kan?" tanya Pitchiner untuk memastikan kekasihnya hanya main-main._

_"Aku serius, kok. Mukamu merah sekali," jawab si pirang yang bernama Artia sambil ikut duduk di atas tanah._

_"Bukan yang itu! Kau… kau tidak serius, kan?"_

_"Oh, aku memintamu menikah denganku? Tentu saja aku serius."_

_Pitchiner langsung mundur lagi. "Tidak. Tidak bisa! Oh, astaga, ini tidak bisa terjadi…"_

_"Kau tidak suka padaku?" tanya si malaikat pirang tetap dengan senyum._

_"Tidak! Aku suka padamu!" sergah Pitchiner, lalu dia sadar akan ucapannya dan wajahnya memerah lagi. "Uh…"_

_"Kalau begitu, bisa kan?"_

_"Tapi kau—" belum selesai dia menyanggah, Artia mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman._

_"Jangan pikirkan yang lain," bisik Artia kepadanya dengan sayang sembari dengan lembut menyelipkan rambut pendeknya yang berantakan karena jatuh ke belakang telinganya, "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."_

"_Aku…" jawabnya ragu. Artia menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Tangan hangat Artia mengelus lembut pipinya._

"_Jawab saja, Pitchiner."_

_Dia menahan napas dan melepasnya. "Aku mau…"_

* * *

Tiga tahun yang damai berlalu. Peran Pitch di rumah itu semakin besar saja.

Tiap pagi dia akan menemani Tooth untuk pergi ke pasar. Atau malah sebaliknya ya? Karena, jujur, Pitch tidak merasa seperti menemani seorang gadis ke pasar, melainkan merasa ditemani oleh putri sulungnya ke pasar.

Jack, Emma, Jamie, dan Sophie harus ditemani main tiap hari.

Seraphina dan Nightlight tidak akan tidur sebelum dia membacakan dongeng untuk mereka.

Baby Tooth (sebenarnya namanya Emmeline, tetapi mereka semua memanggilnya seperti itu), adik Tooth yang sekarang berumur empat tahun, tidak mau tidur kalau bukan dia yang menggendong dan meninabobokannya.

Dia juga terkadang akan pergi ke rumah Aster untuk memasakkan anak itu makanan yang bukan hanya wortel.

Wanita-wanita di desa sering ngobrol dengannya.

Awalnya dia kira karena dia satu-satunya laki-laki di desa dan mereka juga butuh pria untuk diajak bicara.

Tapi komentar dari seorang Nona Spring, yang diiyakan oleh yang lainnya, membuka matanya akan satu hal.

"Kau benar-benar ibu yang baik, kau tahu itu?"

Dia tidak membalas.

Apa selama ini dia dianggap seorang ibu, ya?

Tapi Pitch tidak akan protes. Dia juga tidak akan minta lebih dari ini.

Sebuah desa dimana dia bisa diterima tanpa harus merasa takut kehilangan nyawa dirasanya sudah sangat lebih dari cukup.

* * *

Tooth hanya mendecakkan lidahnya dan menggeleng berkali-kali melihat kekacauan di dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan itu. Toples kue yang terbuka, remah-remah kue di meja dan lantai, ceceran susu dimana-mana, dan kelereng yang berserakan dan hampir membuatnya jatuh.

Padahal dia sudah berkali-kali bilang pada anak-anak kecil yang tinggal bersamanya itu bahwa dapur itu tempat masak dan makan, bukan tempat bermain, dan kue-kue itu hanya boleh dimakan dengan izin darinya (dan sejak Pitch sehat, selalu saja ada toples berisi kue di dapur). Tapi Jack sepertinya selalu menemukan kesenangan tersendiri dalam melanggar dan mengajak yang lain juga ikut-ikutan melanggar peraturan-peraturan yang dibuat oleh Tooth.

Sekali lagi menggeleng sambil menghela napas panjang, Tooth mengambil sapu dari belakang pintu dan mulai membereskan ruangan yang berantakan itu.

Ini adalah salah satu tidak enaknya tinggal dengan banyak anak kecil. Dia harus benar-benar berperan sebagai kakak, atau malah ibu jika perlu, dengan sangat baik. Dan sepertinya dia melakukan hal itu dengan baik karena orang manapun, yang tidak mengenal Tooth, yang melihatnya akan mengira mereka semua adiknya.

Mungkin jika Tooth keluar dari desa dan pergi ke kota atau desa lain dengan membawa anak-anak kecil yang tinggal bersamanya, orang-orang yang melihatnya akan berkata, "Wah, adikmu banyak sekali."

Tapi sungguh, adik kandungnya benar-benar hanya Baby Tooth seorang (walaupun tentu saja dia menganggap yang lain, dan bahkan Aster, sebagai adiknya sendiri). Jamie dan Sophie sudah dia jaga dari kecil karena kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Seraphina dan Nightlight dia temukan di hutan di tengah musim dingin ketika mereka berdua sedang menangis kedinginan dalam balutan baju tipis mereka. Dan Jack… oh, Jack yang malang. Kapanpun dia mengingat Jack, dia pasti akan mengingat kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

Ayah Tooth sudah meninggal ketika ibunya sedang mengandung Emmeline, dan ibunya juga meninggal ketika melahirkan.

Tapi dia tidak menangis. Bukan karena dia tidak sedih, tentu saja. Itu karena dia terus mengingat kata-kata pasangan Frost yang dengan gagahnya bersama-sama maju ke medan perang beberapa tahun sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"_Kau adalah gadis yang kuat, tangguh, dan bertanggung jawab."_

Ayah Jack adalah jendral, ibunya juga. Tetapi, satu hal yang selalu Nyonya Frost katakan padanya. _"Senjata paling ampuh seorang wanita adalah kecantikannya." _Dan di hari pasangan itu pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi, Tooth menerima sebuah sirkam perak dari wanita berambut seputih salju itu. Bersamaan dengan sebuah surat.

"_Tolong jaga Jack dan Emma untuk kami."_

Sejak saat itu Tooth memutuskan. Kalau satu saat nanti dia menangis, itu adalah ketika dia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan itu.

* * *

"Jack," panggil Tooth sambil melipat tangannya dan berdiri di belakang Jack yang sedang bermain tanah dengan Jamie.

"Ya, Tooth?" tanya Jack cepat sambil tersenyum tegang.

"Ambilkan air di sungai," perintah Tooth sambil menyodorkan sebuah tempayan.

"Tapi aku sedang bermain! Dan hari ini bukan giliranku!" protesnya tanpa sadar bahwa Tooth menyuruhnya mengambil air untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat di dapur.

Tooth mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu kau yang bereskan hasil karyamu di dapur," balas Tooth sambil tetap menyorongkan tempayan itu, mengetahui dengan benar bahwa Jack pasti akan memilih untuk ke sungai.

Wajah Jack langsung pucat. "Aku ke sungai saja deh," putusnya dengan tidak rela karena berhenti bermain sekarang berarti dia kalah pada Jamie.

Pitch yang dari tadi hanya diam menonton hanya tertawa dan mendekati keduanya. "Aku saja, Toothiana," ucapnya sambil mengambil tempayan itu dari tangan Jack.

Tooth memandangnya tidak percaya. "Oh, benar deh. Kau seperti seorang ibu yang sedang dalam tahap pilih kasih," protes Tooth tidak rela membiarkan Jack lepas dari tanggung jawab, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

Protes itu hanya dibalas oleh senyum tipis dari Pitch yang mengucek pelan rambut Jack dengan sayang sebelum berjalan pergi ke arah gerbang desa.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Yup, itulah chapter 2.

Artia itu siapa? Itu OC saia. Tunangan Pitch dulu. Tapi mati. Hehheh… *kejam sama OC sendiri*

Minta ripiunya~! :D

Love and milk  
Shirasaka Konoe


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing Angel

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Hai-ho~! Chapter 4 disini~!

Kali ini saia ga banyak bacot deh, hehehe…

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_"Ascott! Hei! Ascott!"_

_Si pak tua berbalik dan memandang si bocah kecil yang memanggilnya. "Kau tidak latihan?" tanyanya._

_Bocah itu merengut. "Tidak. Mereka semua payah. Aku sudah menang melawan mereka semua tadi pagi."_

_Dia tertawa keras. "Baiklah… jadi, kau mau apa, jagoan?"_

_Bocah itu menendang sedikit tanah dengan ujung sepatunya sambil berpikir. "Temani aku ngobrol deh, Pak Tua."_

_"Tentang apa? Aku yakin kau tidak punya topik baru selain bagaimana mengasah pedang yang baik dan benar."_

_Sebuah gelengan. "Orangtuaku, Ascott. Kau janji kau akan menceritakanku tentang mereka kalau aku sudah sembilan tahun."_

_"Kau masih terlalu muda. Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan saat kau sepuluh tahun?"_

_"Kau sudah menggunakan alasan itu selama tiga tahun terakhir. Aku mau tahu dan sebaiknya kau ceritakan sekarang atau aku kabur."_

_Kalau yang mengatakannya bocah yang lain, Ascott pasti sekarang sudah akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Memangnya apa yang seorang bocah ketahui tentang hidup pelarian? Tapi dia tahu anak ini tidak akan ragu-ragu melakukannya. Dan dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya kehilangan pemburu terbaiknya._

_Dengan satu helaan napas, dia pegang pundak si bocah. "Aku ingin menyimpan ini lebih lama, tapi kurasa kau berhak tahu."_

_"Aku memang berhak," jawab si bocah dengan dengan tidak sabar menunggu jawaban. Dia memandang Ascott dengan mata birunya yang lebar sambil melipat kdua tangannya. "Jadi?"_

_"Hah…" pria itu menghela napas sebelum membuka mulutnya dan mulai bercerita, "Kedua orangtuamu…"_

* * *

Dia tersenyum sendiri sambil berjalan di sepanjang tepi sungai untuk mencari air yang paling jernih.

"_Benar, deh. Kau seprti seorang ibu yang sedang dalam tahap pilih kasih."_

Mungkin seperti ini rasanya punya anak, ya?

"_Aku mau punya banyak anak! Aku mau kita setidaknya punya tiga pasang kembar!"_

Senyumnya menghilang begitu kalimat itu terlintas di pikirannya. Tangan kurusnya mengelus sedikit perutnya, tempat rahimnya berada. Malaikat, tidak peduli pria atau wanita, mempunyai rahim ketika mereka lahir. Pada sebagian pria, rahimnya meluruh ketika mereka remaja, dan yang sebagiannya lagi bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak. Dulu dia benci dengan rahimnya karena selalu saja ada malaikat yang mencoba menikahinya entah wanita atau pria (sampai dia muak dengan perjodohan).

Tapi ketika Artia melamarnya, mungkin dia tidak lagi membenci keadaannya karena itu berarti dia akan punya anak yang menjadi bukti ikatan antara dirinya dan Artia.

"_Aku ingin anak kita punya rambutmu dan punya mataku._

Sempat terbersit di pikirannya untuk mencari manusia yang mirip dengan tunangannya yang sudah mati dan membiarkan manusia itu membuahi rahimnya. Tapi manusia tidak bisa melakukan itu padanya. Malaikat tidak bisa mengandung anak dari manusia, walaupun manusia bisa mengandung anak dari malaikat.

Dan itu membawanya kembali ke titik awal permasalahan. Kalau saja tidak pernah ada perburuan malaikat, mungkin sekarang di rahimnya sebuah hidup sedang berlangsung.

Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir yang macam-macam dan kembali mencari air yang jernih.

Ketika dia mendapat apa yang dia inginkan, dia langsung membungkuk untuk mengambil air.

Tiba-tiba saja kulitnya serasa dicabik. Tempayan air jatuh dari tengannya ke tanah. Dia memandang lengan atasnya dan menyadari bahwa kulitnya _memang_ tercabik. Dia berbalik dan melihat sebuah panah tertancap di batang pohon.

Panah itu…

Dia langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Untuk sekarang, dia tidak akan kembali ke desa. Dia akan berlari, bersembunyi sampai para pemburu yang mengejarnya kehilangan jejak, dan baru setlah itu dia akan kembali ke desa dan membuatkan makan malam untuk anak-anak seperti yang sudah dia lakukan selama setahun terakhir.

Dia berbelok, dan didengarnya derap langkah seseorang mengejarnya.

Aneh, terlalu diam.

Pemburu malaikat tidak pernah bekerja sendirian. Mereka selalu berkelompok.

Tapi itu masalah terakhir. Sekarang dia harus bisa melarikan diri sebelum tertangkap.

* * *

"Tooth… kurasa bahkan untuk seorang Jack pun… ini sudah terlalu lama," ujar Jamie pada Tooth yang sedang membersihkan bawang.

"Aneh… biasanya dia tidak pernah selama ini…" gumam Tooth.

Lalu Jack memandang Jamie. "Itu berarti ada yang memegang rekor terlambat setelah selama beberapa tahun aku yang memegangnya," bisiknya sambil nyengir.

"Aku akan mencarinya dulu, kalian tetap disini," ujar Tooth dengan khawatir.

Tapi disuruh begitu pun, Jack dan Jamie tetap mengekor 'kakak' mereka ke hutan karena penasaran. Itu diikuti oleh Aster yang lagi-lagi dipaksa Jack, kali ini dengan alasan 'membantu mengatasi traumanya', lalu Seraphina juga ingin ikut. Emma, Sophie dan Baby juga ingin pergi, tetapi Nightlight mengajak mereka bermain dan tampaknya hal itu lebih penting daripada ke sungai bagi mereka.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian jaga diri sendiri," perintah Tooth akhirnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Tooth tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

Bagaimana kalau Pitch tersesat di hutan dan tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang?

Dia berhenti dan melihat tempayan air yang dibawa Pitch di tepi sungai.

Oh, astaga.

Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh dan tenggelam?

Dan dia melihat sedikit ceceran darah di tanah.

Bagaimana kalau dia diserang beruang?

Bagaimana kalau—

Dia menyadari sebuah panah tertancap di pohon dan ceceran darah merah tadi seakan membuat petunjuk ke arah mana dia harus mencari Pitch.

"Oh ya ampun…" gumamnya ngeri.

Pemburu tengah mengejar Pitch!

* * *

Dadanya serasa terbakar. Dia tidak menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi dan pemburu itu rasanya makin dekat. Dia bisa saja terbang, tapi itu sama saja dengan mengirimkan isyarat 'hei, aku disini' pada pemburu lain yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi.

Dia harus terus berlari sampai dia aman.

Dia berbelok entah untuk keberapa kalinya dan mungkin saja akan sangat susah nantinya untuk menemukan jalan menuju desa lagi kalau begini caranya. Tapi asalkan dia bisa kabur, tidak apa-apa. selamatkan dulu nyawa, baru pikirkan yang lain.

Sebuah panah mencabik lengannya lagi. Lukanya yang agak mengering berdarah lagi. Tapi hanya lngan ini. Dia tidak peduli.

Dia mengambil belokan lagi dan melihat sebuah gua kecil. Mungkin dia bisa selamat!

Dia mempercepat langkahnya.

_Sedikit lagi!_

Belum sempat dia mencapai setengah jalan, kakinya dililit oleh tali dengan beban besi di kedua ujungnya. Dia jatuh tersungkur ke atas daun-daun merah yang berguguran menyelimuti tanah. Segera dia duduk dan mencoba melepaskan lilitan itu.

Tali lain melesat ke arahnya dan melilit tubuh bagian atasnya sehingga dia terjatuh kmbali ke tanah.

Meronta tidak ada gunanya.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki menginjak daun-daun kering. Si pemburu menampakkan dirinya. Seilah pedang lengkung di tangannya. Dia memakai jaket panjang berwarna merah (mungkin dia percaya diri tidak akan terlihat dengan jaket semencolok itu). Semakin dekat.

Dia hanya memandang si pemburu yang sekarang akan menghabisi nyawanya dengan mata penuh dengan keputusasaan. Tampaknya itu tidak mempengaruhi nasibnya. Maka dia hanya terus memandang.

Pemburu itu masih muda.

Rambut dan janggut cokelat.

Luka gores di pipinya.

Mata biru.

Ah, dia ingat sekarang.

Pemuda itu dulu salah satu yang mengejarnya. Dia terlihat lebih tua sekarang, tentu saja sih, sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali melihat si pemburu ini. Dulu tidak ada luka gores itu, dia tidak setinggi sekarang, dan janggut itu pun baru tumbuh ketika Pitch terakhir kali melihatnya. Juga, rambutnya dulu masih tidak sepanjang itu.

Tapi ada satu yang tidak berubah.

Mata itu. Mata biru itu dari dulu begitu penuh dengan kebencian. Entah pada apa.

Pemuda itu duduk di dadanya. "Kita bertemu lagi, _malaikat_," ujarnya dengan nada seberacun bisa ular pada kata terakhirnya. Tangannya yang kasar menemukan leher Pitch yang kurus, jemarinya melingkar disitu dengan kuat, seakan-akan dengan sedikit saja tekanan cekikan itu bisa meremukkan lehernya. Pedangnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk memutuskan leher tahanannya.

Lalu pemburu itu mendelik ke arah sampingnya. Sepeerti ada suara anak kecil menangis. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa dan suara itu hilang. Setelah memastikan dia hanya salah sangka, dia kembali brsiap memenggal malaikat di bawahnya.

"Kuharap kau setidaknya punya sihir membangkitkan tubuh sendiri," oloknya sambil bersiap menebas pedangnya.

Sebuah bunyi benturan yang sepertinya menyakitkan terdengar, bersamaan dengan mata si pemburu terbelalak karena sakit. Dia lalu terjatuh ke tanah karena kehilangan kesadaran. Di belakangnya, tampak Tooth dengan sebuah tempayan air ditangannya. Sepertinya gadis ini baru saja menghantam kpala si pemburu.

"Hai, Pitch. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tooth.

Lalu muncul juga Jack, Jamie, Aster dan Seraphina yang langsung membantunya lepas dari lilitan tali kekangan dan menggunakan tali-tali itu untuk mengikat si pemburu.

"Fuuh… untung saja kau tidak mati," ujar Jack. "Siapa lagi nanti yang bisa membuat kue enak di rumah?"

* * *

Mereka tiba ke desa ketika matahari mulai terbenam dan awan-awan mulai berubah menjadi keemasan dan menghiasi langit. Tooth dan Aster mengobati lukanya di beranda rumah, banyak yang datang untuk melihat kondisinya dan banyak juga yang datang untuk membawa tahanan mereka ke penjara bawah tanah.

"Ya, selesai," ujar Tooth sambil perlahan menepuk balutan kain putih pada lukanya.

"Terima kasih, Tooth," balasnya dengan senyumnya yang tipis. "Oh ya. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Aku yakin aku lari cukup jauh dari sungai."

Tooth membalas senyumnya dan juga pertanyaannya. "Karena, kau tidak mungkin kembali ke desa kalau kau sedang dikejar pemburu karena itu sama saja dengan bilang 'aku tinggal disini, kalau-kalau kalian perlu memburuku lagi nanti'. Jadi… kami mencari alternatif lain. Mungkin kau akan mencari gua atau tempat apa untuk sembunyi. Lalu kami bertemu dengan anak kecil. Aku tanya padanya dan dia menunjukkan jalan."

"Anak kecil?"

"Iya, anak kecil. Aku juga heran kenapa ada anak kecil di tengah hutan, tapi aku sedang panik, jadi tidak terlalu kupikirkan."

Tiba-tiba saja lonceng di gerbang desa berbunyi dan mereka berdua langsung melihat ke arah bunyi itu. Terdengar seruan-seruan senang dari para wanita dan anak-anak.

"Buka gerbang untuk kami!" teriak salah satu orang dari luar gerbang.

"Mereka pulang!" seru Aster senang. Dia langsung berlari ke arah gerbang yang sedang dibuka perlahan karena agak berat itu. Mata Pitch mengikuti arah lari Aster. Tampaknya anak itu senang sekali.

Gerbang terbuka dan masuklah pria-pria dan para pemuda dalam baju baja. Yang memimpin pasukan itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata sewarna madu hangat yang menunggangi seekor kuda putih.

Para wanita dan gadis mengarak pasukan itu.

Dan satu nama meluncur dari mulut Pitch begitu dia melihat pemuda pirang berbaju baja di atas kuda putih itu.

"Artia…?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Okeh, folks. Chapter empat dan sedikit rahasia malaikat terbuka~! XD

Ada yang mau ripiu? :D

Love and milk  
Shirasaka Konoe


	5. Chapter 5: The Boy and The Father

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Hai-ho~! Setelah cliffhanger yang sebenernya ga kayak cliffhanger di chappie lalu, saia mmpersembahkan chapter 5 untuk anda semua~! XD

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, cekidot, dan enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Artia…?"

Tidak salah lagi! Dia pasti Artia!

Rambut pirang emas, mata hangat sewarna madu, dan bibir itu! Tidak mungkin dia bukan Artia!

Pitch langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuruni tangga beranda, lalu berjalan cepat mengikuti arakan ke arah pusat desa. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri. Pemuda itu adalah Artia atau dia saja yang sudah gila sekarang.

Pemuda itu turun dari kudanya dan menyapa tiap anak-anak yang datang mendekatinya dengan mengucek atau menepuk pelan kepala mereka. Lalu dia menyadari sebuah wajah yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Kulit pucat dengan mata emas keperakan dan rambut sehitam malam. Dia yakin dia tidak pernah melihat wajah itu.

Dia berjalan mendekati si pemilik sepasang mata emas itu. "Kau baru disini?" tanyanya ramah.

Pitch agak tersentak mendengar itu.

Artia tidak mengingatnya? Atau…?

"Apa kau baru disini?" ulang pemuda itu lagi. Mata hangat itu memandangnya dalam-dalam dan Pitch, sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk memalingkan wajahnya, tidak bisa menemukan kekuaatan untuk berpaling. Dia hanya diam dan balas memadang, seakan ada sebuah paku besar menahan kepalanya agar tetap seperti itu.

"I-iya…" Pitch menjawab dengan kaku. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Apa artia membencinya sekarang? Atau dia memang lupa?

Suara Aster menjawab pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Sandy! Berhenti bermain mata dulu! Ayahku mana? Apa dia benar-benar mengalahkan seratus musuh? Hei, apa dia membawakan sesuatu untukku?"

San—apa?

Pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak berambut abu-abu di dekatnya. Dia bersimpuh di hadapan Aster, satu lutut bertumpu ke tanah dan yang satu lagi menjadi tempat tangannya bertumpu. "Aster… Ayahmu…"

Mata hijau Aster terbuka lebar sambil mencoba mencari wajah ayahnya di tengah kerumunan. "Oh, apa dia terluka? Berarti dia sekarang di rumah Nona Spring? Aku kesana, kalau begitu!" sahut anak itu riang sambil berbalik dan bersiap untuk berlari sebelum tangan pemuda pirang yang bukan Artia itu menahan kerah bajunya.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tertunduk.

Oh, apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan baik. Pitch tahu itu.

"Ayahmu tidak selamat…"

Cahaya di mata Aster langsung hilang, seperti api unggung besar disiram oleh guyuran hujan dan badai. Menghilang begitu saja, digantikan oleh kekosongan untuk sesaat, sebelum ada cahaya kembali di dalamnya. "Kau main-main, kan? Sandy?"

"Tidak, Aster. Kami diserbu dan Ayahmu merisikokan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan kami. Maaf."

Kekosongan lagi, lalu sedikit cahaya. Tapi bukan cahaya seperti tadi, Pitch menyadarinya. Cahaya yang sekarang ada di sepasang mata hijau itu hanyalah pantulan sinar matahari yang sudah mulai meredup pada airmata yang mulai membanjiri mata anak itu.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Aster…!"

Aster berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa menerobos kerumunan itu dan pergi.

Pitch memandang pemuda pirang itu, lalu berbalik dan ikut menerobos kerumunan untuk mengejar Aster.

* * *

_"Aku akan pulang, Aster. Jangan menangis seperti itu."_

"Ayah bohong…!" isaknya pelan.

Ayahnya selalu berbohong! Dia tidak pernah membawakan oleh-oleh kecil untuknya, tidak pernah membuatkan layang-layang untuknya, dan tidak pernah ingat bagaimana cara membuat kapal-kapalan dari daun kering.

Dia juga berbohong ketika dia mengatakan bahwa Aster akan mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang manis, dan ketika dia mengatakan bahwa ibu Aster akan baik-baik saja setelah adiknya lahir!

Ibunya tidak pernah membuka mata lagi setelah adiknya lahir, dan beberapa jam setelah itu, adiknya juga.

Ayahnya selalu berbohong dan terus berbohong!

"Aku benci padamu…"

Sepertinya sifat suka berbohong itu mengalir dalam darahnya.

* * *

Pitch mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu _cherry_ gelap itu. Dia bisa mendengar jelas isakkan di dalam rumah mungil beratap genting berlapis lumut merah menyala dan hijau itu.

Ini akan sangat susah.

"Aster, kau di dalam?" panggilnya.

"Tidak," terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Dia menghela napas dan mengetuk lagi. Tidak dibukakan. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Ternyata Aster lupa menguncinya. Perlahan, dia buka pintu itu dan dia melangkah masuk. Rumah itu gelap dan dingin. Hanya ada Aster di atas kursi di dekat perapian yang padam dan dipenuhi noda-noda arang.

Aster hanya memakai bajunya yang tadi, yang tipis dan berlengan pendek. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengambil selimut untuk menjaga agar badannya hangat.

"Aster, kau bisa sakit kalau kau tidak memakai selimut," bujuknya.

Aster menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menguburnya ke kakinya yang terlipat. Tangannya yang kurus melingkari kedua kakinya, mungkin karena lantai terlalu dingin Aster mengangkatnya ke atas kursi. Atau mungkin karena menangis seperti itu akan lebih mudah karena tidak akan ada yang melihat wajahnya dibasahi airmata.

Pitch berjalan mmasuki rumah itu dan mencari ruangan mana yang adalah kamar. Setelah menemukan satu ruangan dengan tempat tidur, dia masuk dan mengambil sebuah selimut tebal dari tempat tidur berukuran sedang itu.

Rasa terkejut membuat Aster menyentakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke belakang. Pitch menaruh sebuah selimut hangat di atas tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil. "Aku tidak mau harus diam disini dan merawat seorang anak sakit yang pastinya tidak akan mau makan karena sedang merajuk," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus kepala Aster.

"Jadi setidaknya, kau bisa merajuk dan tidak mau makan, tapi tidak sakit. Aku akan lebih tidak repot begitu."

Dan rumah itu hanya dipenuhi oleh tangisan Aster selama berapa lama sampai sebuah ketukan menambah variasi suara yang terdengar. Pitch berdiri dan pergi membukakan pintu.

Pemuda pirang yang bukan Artia. Pitch masih tidak ingat namanya.

"Ugh… hai, aku tidak menyangka kau akan ada disini," ucap pemuda itu.

Pitch sedikit menyingkir dari jalan masuk untuk membiarkan si pirang itu masuk.

"Aster, kau ada tamu," ujar Pitch pada anak yang masih sesekali terisak itu.

"Sandy?"

Oh, benar. Nama pemuda itu Sandy!

"Hei, nak. Ini. Ayahmu menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya aku harus memberikannya padamu supaya kau tidak menangis," si pirang bersimpuh di depan Aster sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Di telapak tangannya ada sebuah liontin emas milik ayahnya. "Kau tahu? Dia selalu memikirkanmu selama perang. Dia sedang sakit parah ketika kami meninggalkan desa dan kata Nona Spring, hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, paling lama setahun. Tapi dia masih bisa ikut berperang dan dia mati sebagai pahlawan tiga bulan lalu. Kurasa itu karena dia terus-menerus mengingatmu."

Aster mengambil liontin itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya adalah wajahnya. Bukan wajah ibunya seperti yang Ayahnya bilang, tetapi wajahnya.

"Kata Ayahmu, orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan bisa bangkit. Kau tidak harus berlama-lama tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Cukup kenang mereka dan berbahagialah untuk mereka.

"Dan kurasa Ayahmu melakukan itu untuk ibu dan adikmu dengan baik. Sekarang giliranmu melakukannya untuk mereka."

Setelah itu, Sandy berdiri dan meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dia tahu kata-kata bijak seperti apapun tidak akan bisa menutup luka di hati seorang anak kecil secepat itu. Tapi, setidaknya kata-kata itu bisa mempercepat prosesnya.

"Coba kulihat," pinta Pitch pada Aster. Anak itu menyerahkan liontinnya pada sang malaikat dan meringis ketika Pitch menggigit ujung jarinya sampai berdarah. "Apa yang dia katakan benar, tapi kurasa kau belum terlalu siap untuk ditinggal Ayahmu. Jadi…"

Pitch menoreh simbol-simbol aneh pada liontin itu, lalu dari mulutnya keluar kata-kata yang tidak Aster mengerti. Simbol-simbol berwarna merah itu berubah warna menjadi hitam, lalu ungu kebiruan, lalu menjadi putih dan menghilang setelah memancarkan cahaya yang membuat matanya agak sakit.

"Ini hadiah untukmu," ujar Pitch sambil menyerahkan kembali liontin itu pada Aster.

Ktika ujung jarinya menyentuh rantai liontinnya, Aster bersumpah dia bisa melihat ayahnya berdiri di belakang Pitch!

"Uwah!" pekiknya sambil bergerak mundur di kursinya dan terjatuh karena gerakan tiba-tibanya itu tidak bisa ditolransi oleh kursi. "A-apa itu?" tanyanya sambil mnggenggam kuat-kuat liontinnya.

Ayahnya yang seharusnya tidak ada disitu memandangnya dengan kaget dan, dengan gaya yang sangat dramatis, menaruh satu tangan di keningnya dan satu lagi di ddadanya. "Oh, Aster, Ayah sakit hati mendengarmu bertanya seperti itu…"

"P-Pitch! Dia berbicara seperti Ayahku!"

Pitch tertawa melihat reaksi Aster yang lucu. "Dia memang Ayahmu, Aster. Liontinnya bisa kugunakan untuk menjadi penghubung dengan alam tempat dia sekarang. Tapi tidak akan bisa untuk terlalu lama. Paling juga… lima tahun."

"Kau benar-benar Ayah?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

Aster menatap Pitch, lalu ayahnya, lalu Pitch lagi, lalu dia menangis.

Kali ini, Pitch yakin cahaya di mata Aster bukan sekedar pantulan cahaya lain di airmatanya.

* * *

Persiapan upacara sangat heboh. Dari sejak berita kematian Tuan Bunnymund tadi sore, orang-orang sudah mulai mengumpulkan kayu-kayu besar dan memasak makanan-makanan untuk upacara. Sebagian yang lain mulai mendirikan kayu untuk api unggun dengan kayu-kayu yang sudah dikumpulkan.

Seorang pemuda pirang, masih dengan baju bajanya yang berat berjalan ke arah pusat desa tempat mereka akan menyampaikan hormat mereka kepada Tuan Bunnymund untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sandy! Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia mengamuk?" tanya Tooth khawatir sambil meremas kain lap di tangannya.

"Tidak, tapi aku yakin dia masih akan merajuk untuk beberapa saat."

"Oh, Aster…" desah Tooth pelan. "Apa menurutmu dia akan ikut upacara malam ini?"

Sandy tidak menjawab, dia sangsi akan hal itu. Dia hanya menggidikkan bahu lalu berjalan ke arah rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaian perangnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih nyaman setelah menyerahkan sebuah kantung berisi sisa-sisa bakaran tubuh rekan perangnya pada seseorang untuk dibakar lagi nanti.

Sampai di rumahnya, dia langsung melepas dan menyimpan pelindung-pelindung baja dari tubuhnya lalu mencari sebuah blus putih longgar dan sebuah celana panjang hitam dan sepasang sepatu boots. Lalu dia menyadari betapa lelahnya dirinya. "Istirahat sebentar tidak ada salahnya," gumamnya pelan sebelum meletakkan kembali sepatu yang tidak jadi dia pakai itu ke kolong tempat tidurnya lalu berbaring.

Aneh, dia tidak bisa menutup matanya.

Dan ketika dia berhasil menutupnya pun, dia pasti langsung membukanya kembali karena merasa tidak ada yang beres di kelopak matanya. Seakan-akan ada yang jahil melukis seraut wajah berkulit pucat dengan mata emas keperakan dan rambut sehitam malam disana.

* * *

Tentu saja Aster datang ke upacara, walaupun dengan mata sembab. Dia juga mengikuti permainan-permainan yang dilakukan sebagai tradisi untuk menjaga agar tidak ada roh jahat yang mengganggu perjalanan roh ayahnya.

Dan sebut Jack jahat, tapi dia merasa bahwa dia lebih suka Aster yang seperti ini, yang tertawa riang tanpa beban di pikirannya tentang kapan Ayahnya akan pulang.

Mungkin di pesta besok malam, dia bisa mengajak Aster menjadi pasangannya berdansa mengelilingi api unggun.

* * *

Sandy terbangun oleh sebuah ketukan di pintunya. Dan dia menyadari bahwa langit di luar jendelanya sudah sangat gelap.

"Oh, astaga. Aku terlambat," keluhnya sambil cepat-cepat mengambil lalu memakai sepatunya dan berlari ke pintu.

Ketika dia membukanya, Aster, walaupun dengan mata sembab, berdiri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Sandy! Sandy! Kau akan terlambat kalau kau tidak berangkat sekarang! Ya, kau memang sudah telat sih, jadi cepat! Ayo pergi sekarang!"

Di belakang anak itu, berdiri pria berkulit pucat yang terus-menerus dia lihat di kelopak matanya. "Aster bilang dia ingin pergi denganmu, jadi aku mengantarnya kesini dulu."

"Oh, ya… uhm… ayo berangkat," balasnya sedikit tergagap.

Dalam hatinya, dia sedikit menyesal karena tidak memilih baju yang lebih bagus sedikit. Entah kenapa.

* * *

Pagi hari juga orang-orang sudah sibuk.

Tidak, mereka tidak sibuk seperti biasanya. Ya, para prajurit sibuk berlatih seperti biasanya, sih, tetapi sisanya tidak. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap.

Malam ini akan ada perayaan lagi, tapi bukan untuk berduka karena meninggalnya salah satu prajurit terbaik mereka, melainkan untuk merayakan kepulangan mereka yang selamat. Apalgi malam ini akan ada bulan purnama dan hari ini juga bertepatan dengan perayaan bulan kedua musim gugur yang biasanya mereka lakukan sepuluh tahun sekali.

Tidak banyak yang tahu asal-usul perayaan ini. Dan yang tahu pun tidak yakin jika mereka benar atau salah.

Ada yang bilang itu adalah kelahiran malaikat pertama.

Ada yang bilang itu adalah hari dimana malaikat memenangkan perang jutaan tahun mereka dengan makhluk-makhluk jahat bernama fearling.

Ada yang bilang itu adalah hari dimana malaikat pertama kali menjejakkan kaki ke bumi.

Tapi ada pula yang bilang bahwa pada hari itu, malaikat bersayap hitam pertama lahir.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Huff~! Chappie lima akhirnya nyampe akhir juga~! Setelah berhari-hari curi-curi waktu untuk ngetik di tengah kesibukan sekolah dan sibuk les di Ganesha Operation yang dengan sialnya ngasih Try Out yang masih harus saia ikuti hari ini entar jam 3 sore, saia berhasil menyelesaikan chappie yang kayaknya aga lebih panjang dari chappie-chappie sebelumnya. Bener ga? Ato perasaan saia aja?

Oh, well, cukup dengan curhatan saia.

Ada yang mau berbaik hati ninggalin ripiu?

Love and cookies  
Shirasaka Konoe


	6. Chapter 6: The Young Man with Hatred

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Nyahaw~! Saia persembahkan chappie enam, yang sebenernya dua chappie jadi satu, sebagai bonus~!

* * *

"Ayo, Pitch! Kau harus cepat atau mereka akan selesai!" pekik Jack senang sambil terus menarik tangan Pitch agar dia mau berjalan lebih cepat.

Aster dan Seraphina menarik tangannya yang sebelah lagi sambil mngulangi kalimat yang intinya sama saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Jack. Jamie di belakangnya mendorong punggungnya sambil menyuruhnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat juga.

"Tapi kalian dari tadi tidak mengatakan apa yang akan kulihat kalau aku berjalan lebih cepat," balasnya sambil tersenyum canggung karena orang-orang di seklilingnya memandangnya sambil melemparkan senyum.

"Pokoknya, kau harus cepat sekarang!" ujar Aster sambil menyentak tangannya dan nyaris jatuh karena pegangan tangannya lepas dari Pitch. Untung saja pria itu cukup tangkas untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Aster sebelum anak itu jatuh.

"Kalian lihat? Buru-buru tidak akan membuat kalian sampai lebih cepat. Jadi, berhenti menarik tanganku dan mendorong punggungku dan biarkan aku berjalan sendiri," ujarnya sambil memandang ketiga anak di depannya.

"Baik," jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

"Jamie, berhenti mendorong, kubilang?"

Jamie menarik tangannya dan bergumam, "Baik," sebelum berjalan dan bergabung dengan ketiga temannya. Lalu, sisa perjalanan itu dihabiskan dengan keempat anak itu berdebat tentang siapa yang boleh memegang tangan Pitch sampai ke tujuan mereka.

Mendengar debat anak-anak ini membosankan dan, kalau bisa dibilang, mengganggu. Maka dia mengambil satu langkah bijak. "Aku tidak akan memegang tangan siapa-siapa."

Pernyataan itu dijawab dengan sebuah rengutan dari Jamie, Seraphina, dan Aster, sementara Jack langsung membalas; "Kalau begitu, kami tidak akan membawamu ke tujuan kami!"

Sesaat dia merasa menang. Lalu Pitch mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mau pergi kalau bukan karen kalian paksa."

Lalu Jack menarik tangannya lagi sambil meminta maaf sambil terus menariknya sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar sampai ke sebuah gelanggang yang tidak terlalu besar dipenuhi oleh prajurit-prajurit desa yang sedang berlatih.

"Oh, Jack! Kau lihat itu? Sandy mengalahkan Alec lagi!" pekik Seraphina senang. Mungkin ada yang salah pada anak ini sehingga dia lebih suka melihat pertarungan ketimbang bermain boneka dan main masak-masakkan di rumah dengan Sophie, Emma, dan Baby.

"Pitch? Apa kau lihat yang tadi? Dia melakukannya seperti… woosh! Dan, bam! Lalu, fwush! Dan Alec kalah!" Jack dan Jamie tidak kalah semangat.

Aster juga menonton pertarungan demi pertarungan dengan semangat. Nampaknya, Sanderson Mansnoozie alias Sandy adalah idola anak-anak disini. Dan idola para gadis juga, melihat betapa banyaknya gadis-gadis yang sembunyi-sembunyi menatapnya dari belakang pilar.

Sandy memutar pedangnya sambil menyengir dan membantu temannya berdiri. Lalu dia memandang sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang mau menantangnya hari itu. Mereka sedang tidak ingin malu di depan gadis yang mereka sukai.

Lalu mata hazel bertemu mata emas.

"Oh, Pitch! Kau kesini?" sapanya sambil melompat turun dari arena dan bergegas mendekati Pitch. "Hai Aster, Jack, Jamie, dan Sera. Kalian suka jurusku yang tadi?"

Keempat anak itu langsung menyerbunya dengan pujian dan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana cara melumpuhkan Alec seperti itu. Sandy agak kelabakan menjawabnya, tapi dia berusaha sebaik mungkin menjawab mereka satu-satu.

"Sandy~! Ajarkan aku caranya nanti!" pinta Seraphina sambil melompat kecil di atas kedua tumit mungilnya.

"Tidak! Ajarkan aku duluan!"

"'Ey! Aku yang paling tua! Aku yang harus diajarkan duluan!"

"Kau hanya lebih tua tiga bulan dariku, Aster sayang!"

"Tiga bulan, tiga minggu, tiga hari, dan tiga jam tetap saja lebih tua!"

"Hei! Aku yang paling muda! Mengalah padaku!"

Jamie hanya diam memandang ketiga temannya ribut. Dia bingung mau melakukan apa karena dia bukan yang paling muda dan bukan yang paling tua.

Nampaknya Sandy tidak akan bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka bertiga karena dia juga hanya bisa memandang bingung ketiga anak itu. Pitch menarik napas dan menaruh telunjuk dan jempolnya di bibirnya, lalu bersiul keras-keras. Ketiga anak itu langsung diam.

"Kita datang kesini bukan untuk bertengkar. Kalau kalian bertiga hanya akan bertengkar, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian makan makanan manis di perayaan sebentar malam."

"Apa? Pitch, kau tahu itu lebih kejam daripada melarang kami untuk pergi!" keluh Jack.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti berkelahi dan saling minta maaf."

Ketiganya diam.

"Sekarang."

"Maafkan aku," gumam ketiganya.

"Bagus."

Lalu Pitch berpaling pada Sandy ketika mendengar sebuah tawa kecil kabur dari mulut pemuda itu karena dia tidak bisa menahannya. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak. Kau hanya terlihat seperti ibu yang baik."

Pitch merengut kecil.

"Baiklah, kurasa kami sudah menyita waktu latihanmu yang berharga. Kami akan pulang sekarang," ujar Pitch sambil mendorong pelan punggung Jack dan Aster.

"Pitch, kami masih mau melihatnya berlatih," protes Aster.

"Kumohon?" pinta Seraphina.

"Tidak, kita sudah cukup merepotkannya." Jalannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Ya, Sanderson?"

"Uh… biarkan saja mereka disini. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya."

Keempat anak itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Tidak, mereka harus mengerjakan tugas mereka dulu."

"Ayolah? Sebentar saja? Atau kau bisa melawanku dan kalau kau menang kau bisa pulang," tambah Sandy.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" pekik Jamie senang karena dia yakin itu berarti mereka akan tinggal lebih lama.

Orang-orang berkerumun di sekelilingnya, mungkin karena dari tadi dia dikelilingi oleh anak-anak ribut yang bagaikan lonceng berjalan. "Tidak bisa."

"Sekali saja?"

"Kau bermain dengan api, Sandy," balas Pitch, tidak lagi memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama penuhnya, "Aku memang tidak berdaya kalau bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tapi aku terbiasa dengan senjata," tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan jadi lawan yang hebat!"

"Aku bisa tidak sengaja membunuhmu."

"Tenang saja. Kami selalu berlatih dengan senjata kayu kalau di gelanggang. Dan kita juga akan bertarung dengan pedang kayu untuk memastikan kau tidak akan membunuhku. Atau sebaliknya."

Pitch menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau yang memintanya, Sanderson."

Suasana memanas ketika Pitch menaiki arena bertarung hanya dengan sebuah belati kayu.

"Kau meremehkanku, Pitch. Belati? Dari semua macam senjata yang ada, kau memilih belati?" tanya Sandy sambil berancang-ancang.

"Aku pernah menggunakan yang lebih kecil." Ada seulas senyum tipis di wajah Pitch dan sebuah senyum yakin di wajah Sandy.

"Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin pergi dari sini," ujar Sandy lagi.

"Oh, percayalah padaku. Perasaan terkadang berbohong."

Lalu gong dibunyikan dan pertarungan dimulai. Sandy menyerang dengan sangat cepat dan Pitch menghindari dan menangkis semua serangannya dengan sangat tangkas. Dan itu membuat Sandy sedikit canggung karena Pitch bisa menghentikan semua serangannya yang berhasil mendekati pria pucat itu hanya dengan sebuah belati. Apalagi begitu dia menyadari bahwa Pitch nyaris tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk menangkis dan menghindar dari setiap serangannya.

Ini menyenangkan! Dia belum pernah mendapat lawan seperti ini sebelumnya!

Sandy makin gencar menyerang Pitch yang tetap tidak menyerang balik. Dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan siap untuk menebas Pitch.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Pitch sudah berada dekat sekali dengannya, belatinya siap untuk menikam leher Sandy dan tangannya yang satu lagi menahan tangan Sandy yang memegang pedang dan, entah bagaimana caranya, berhasil merebut pedang itu dengan mudah. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Semuanya terasa berjalan dengan sangat lamban.

Dan kembali ke kecepatan biasa ketika Sandy menyadari bahwa Pitch berada di atas perutnya, nyaris mendudukinya dengan kakinya masing-masing di sebelah pinggang Sandy, dengan sebuah belati kayu menempel di lehernya dan sebuah pedang terhunus di depan wajahnya.

Lalu semuanya terasa lamban lagi. Mata itu seakan menariknya dalam-dalam dan menenggelamkannya.

"Kau kalah," ujar Pitch sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ya…" jawabnya pelan lalu mengambil tangan yang disodorkan padanya.

Picth membantu Sandy berdiri dan memberikan kedua senjata kayu di tangannya, mata mereka masih saling bertaut.

Senyum Pitch menghilang ketika dia sadar bahwa dirinya memandang Sandy terlalu lama dan dia langsung cepat-cepat brbalik sambil berkata; "Aku harus mulai masak sekarang," lalu melompat turun dari arena dan mengajak keempat anak-anak yang sedang memekik heboh untuk pulang.

Tinggal Sandy sendiri di atas arena memandang punggung pria berkulit pucat itu sampai tidak terlihat lagi olehnya.

"Sander? Hoi, Sand! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang temannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sih…" jawabnya, mata masih terus memandangi titik tempat Pitch tadi menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau kaget karena kalah? Ayolah, kau tetap yang terbaik disini, ya? Jangan biarkan itu menjadi pukulan untukmu," hibur temannya yang lain.

"Bukan…" balasnya. Sebuah senyum merekah perlahan di bibirnya, "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa memikirkannya sejak aku bertemu dengannya."

"Hah?"

"Leroy, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

* * *

"Millia, tunggu aku!" panggil Tooth sambil membawa dua toples besar di tangannya. Temannya yang berambut merah itu langusng berbalik dan terbelalak melihat bawaannya.

"Toothy, dengan yang dua itu, kau sudah membawa delapan toples kue kering," ujar temannya takjub.

Tooth mengangguk dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya. "Pitch membuat banyak sekali untuk anak-anak, tapi karena mereka tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak gula, ya, kubawa saja semuanya."

Millia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mulai berjalan ketika Tooth sudah bernapas dengan normal. "Jadi… sebanyak apa 'banyak sekali' itu, Tooth?" tanyanya penasaran karena Tooth kelihatan stress sekali.

"Pokoknya cukup untuk memberi makan satu desa sampai kenyang."

"Sebanyak itu?"

Tooth mengangguk dan menghela napas. "Semuanya hanya karena Aster dan Jack memintanya membuatkan kue yang banyak."

Gadis berambut merah itu tertawa. "Pitch benar-benar memanjakan mereka."

"Ya. Kau benar."

* * *

Perayaan berlangsung meriah. Makanan dimana-mana, cukup anggur untuk membuat para penduduk mabuk, dan tentu saja tarian-tarian meriah di dekat api unggun. Perayaan ini adalah perayaan paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh penduduk karena selain makanan yang berlimpah, mereka juga akan merayakannya selama tiga hari tiga malam.

Dan satu hal yang membuat tahanan desa ini senang adalah pepatah lama mereka; bahkan tahanan pun butuh pesta.

Hal itulah yang membuat Pitch sekarang membawakan sebuah nampan dipenuhi dengan makan-makanan yang masih hangat dan segelas besar anggur ke arah penjara, tepatnya ke arah sel dimana para penduduk menyekap si pemburu malaikat bermata biru.

"Hei, apa kau bangun?" tanya Pitch.

Pemburu yang sedang tertidur di lantai dingin itu menggeliat sedikit dan perlahan duduk, lalu menatap Pitch dengan mata birunya yang dingin. "Tidak, aku sedang tertidur."

Pitch tidak membalas, dia hanya meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di depan si pemburu lalu duduk di lantai. "Apa namamu?"

Pemburu itu tidak membalas.

Tangan Pitch meraih spotong kue dan membawanya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Bukannya itu untukku?"

Ada semburat merah di pipi Pitch. "Ah, maaf. Aku kelepasan."

Pemburu itu diam lagi dan tetap tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Apa namamu?" ulang Pitch lagi, kali ini mengambil sepotong roti.

"Kalau aku beritahu, apa kau akan pergi dan membiarkanku sendirian?"

Pitch diam sebentar, lalu perlahan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Namaku Nicholas Saint North. Nah, sekarang, bisakah kau berbaik hati meninggalkan aku makan sendirian?"

"Baiklah."

Lalu Pitch bangkit brdiri dan berjalan keluar sampai pemuda itu memanggilnya lagi. "Ada apa?" tanya Pitch.

"Apa kau punya minuman lain? Aku tidak suka anggur."

_Apa dia suka susu? _Pitch merenung. "Uhm… susu?"

Pemburu itu mengangguk tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Pitch membawa segelas susu segar ke sel bawah tanah. Hal prtama yang dia sadari adalah bahwa makanan North sama sekali tidak tersentuh kecuali untuk sepiring kue kering yang sekarang sudah kosong. "Kau tidak makan?"

North menggeleng. "Kau punya kue lagi?"

"Ya. Mau kuambilkan?"

Tanpa dijawab, Pitch sudah pergi lagi untuk mengambilkan lebih banyak kue. Dia kembali dengan sepiring kecil penuh dengan makanan manis itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar North sambil mengambil piring itu dan mulai mengunyahi satu-satu makanannya.

Ketika dia selesai makan, Pitch memutuskan bahwa skarang adalah saat yang tepat. "Apa yang paling kau benci?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas oleh pandangan aneh dari North.

"Apa yang paling kau benci?"

North mendengus. "Sudah jelas. Aku paling membenci malaikat bersayap hitam."

"Kenapa?"

Mata biru itu kembali dingin dan dipenuhi kebencian. Tampaknya dia barus saja menanyakan hal yang salah. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku melihat matamu berbeda dengan pemburu yang lain. Mereka membunuhi kaumku untuk mendapat uang, itu terlihat di mata mereka. Sementara kau… matamu hanya dipenuhi kebencian. Jadi… apa yang membuatmu benci pada kami?"

Sebuah dengusan lagi. "'Kami', katamu? Apa kau sadar bahwa kau sendirian disini? Kudengar kau adalah yang terakhir, makanya aku memburumu sendiri agar pemburu yang lain tidak membunuhmu duluan."

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan mereka saja yang membunuhku?"

North tertawa. Sarkastis. "Sungguh, kau adalah malaikat paling banyak tanya yang pernah kutahu. Seharusnya kau tidak lari waktu itu. Kau harusnya diam dan membiarkanku membunuhmu karena bagaimanapun, mereka akan tetap menemukanmu dan, percayalah padaku, mereka tidak pernah langsung membunuh malaikat. Mereka menyiksanya sampai para malaikat percaya bahwa mati lebih baik, dan akhirnya mereka mati karena gila."

Mata Pitch terbuka lebar mendengar itu. Sejenak, terbersit di pikirannya untuk mengambil pisau di rumah Tooth dan mengoyak pemburu di depannya sampai habis. "Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu. Tapi kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Dan kenapa kau membenci kaumku?"

"Aku ingin balas dendam. Selama ini, aku cukup puas dengan hanya mendengar bagaimana teman-temanku menyiksa malaikat tanpa melihatnya.

"Tapi, akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan hidup tenang sebelum membunuh satu lagi malaikat dengan tanganku sendiri dan itu jelas tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tertangkap karena kau adalah yang terakhir.

"Aku membenci malaikat bersayap hitam."

Ya, Pitch bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Mata North semakin kejam setiap kali kata 'malaikat' terluncur dari mulutnya.

"Dan itu yang dari tadi kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau membenci kami? Mungkin aku bisa meluruskannya atau mungkin menggantinya?"

North memandangnya nanar. "Mengganti? Mengganti dengan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jawab saja dulu pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah," ujar North. "Kalau kau sebegitu ingin tahunya."

Pitch diam dan mengangguk, menunggu jawaban dari North.

"Orangtuaku. Mereka dibunuh malaikat bersayap hitam sebelum aku bahkan bisa mengingat apa-apa. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat rupa mereka."

Seakan ada batu yang mengganjal lehernya begitu dia mendengar itu. "Itu… tidak mungkin. Kami tidak mungkin punya hati untuk melakukan itu."

"Dan lagi, kalian melakukannya. Aku tidak peduli siapa, tapi aku harus setidaknya membunuh satu lagi malaikat bersayap hitam sebelum aku bisa hidup dan mati dengan tenang," desisnya. "Nah, sekaran gkau mau menggati dengan apa? Membangkitkan mereka? Kau tidak bisa, kan?"

Dia menunduk dan menatap lantai. Astaga, selama ini dia tidak tahu ada malaikat bersayap hitam yang bisa melakukan itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membunuhku sekarang."

Si pemburu menatapnya dengan heran ."Setelah kau bebas, kau ingin kubunuh?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menggantikan kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan yang lain."

"Kau tidak akan bilang hal-hal seperti betapa salahnya aku karena balas dendamku buta? Kudengar malaikat terkenal untuk nasihat-nasihat bijak mereka," olok North sambil menyeringai.

Pitch menarik tangan North yang kasar melalui celah jeruji dan menaruh kedua tangan itu di lehernya. "Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Jemari kasar langsung melingkari lehernya. Awalnya longgar, tetapi semakin lama semakin kencang sampai akhirnya Pitch tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

Dan dia hanya diam sambil menahan sakit di lehernya.

Diam sambil memandang sepasang mata biru yang penuh kebencian.

* * *

**Enf of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chima-nee~! Neko-chan~!** Nih, North yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul juga~! Hehehe…

Okeh, tanpa basa-basi biar ga basi, minta ripiunya~!

Love and milk  
Shirasaka Konoe


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunter and The Soldier

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Hmm… kita udah sampe chapter 7. Chapter 7. Dan saia belum nyampe ke tengah cerita…

Progress-nya terlalu lama ga? Ato malah kecepetan? Ato pas-pas aja?

Okeh, itu urusan nanti.

Sekarang, enjoy~! :D

* * *

_Jemari kasar langsung melingkari lehernya. Awalnya longgar, tetapi semakin lama semakin kencang sampai akhirnya Pitch tidak bisa bernapas lagi._

_Dan dia hanya diam sambil menahan sakit di lehernya._

_Diam sambil memandang sepasang mata biru yang penuh kebencian._

* * *

"Jack, kau melihat Pitch?"

Jack mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang mata hazel Sandy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Dia belum melihat Pitch lagi setelah si malaikat itu mengambil susu dan tambahan kue untuk pemburu yang mereka tahan di penjara itu.

"Hm… kemana ya…?" gumam Sandy sambil mngerutkan keningnya. Dia ingin mengajak Pitch menjadi pasangannya untuk dansa nanti, tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa kalau pria itu bahkan tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Kau sudah melihat ke rumahku? Siapa tahu dia pulang lebih cepat," akhirnya Jack bersuara setelah susah payah menelan makanannya.

"Sudah. Dia tidak ada."

"Kau sudah masuk untuk melihat? Siapa tahu dia tertidur dan tidak mendengarmu mengetuk pintu," balas Jack lagi, sambil melambaikan tangan pada Aster yang terlihat bingung mencari tempat duduk. Dia lalu tersenyum ketika Aster, dengan wajah kurang rela, berjalan mendekat untuk duduk dengannya.

"Tidak, Jack. Aku tadi masuk ke rumahmu dan dia tidak ada."

Jack langsung menatap Sandy dengan mata lebar, lalu berkata dengan suara yang dibuat-buat; "Kau masuk ke rumahku? Untuk mencari Pitch? Tanpa izin dari Tooth atau dariku? Sandy, kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh disana kan?"

"Jack… aku serius."

Anak berambut putih itu mengerlingkan matanya. "Kau kelamaan perang, selera humormu tambah tumpul."

"Kau memang garing, Frostbite," ujar Aster dari samping.

"Eh?"

Sepertinya Sandy tidak bisa mengorek keterangan lagi dari anak ini.

Hmm… mungkin dia memang harus memeriksa penjara.

* * *

Dadanya terbakar, lehernya serasa mau patah, dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas di mata North… ada sesuatu yang bukan kebencian muncul.

Ragu?

Tapi cengkraman di lehernya mengatakan lain. Pitch benar-benar lemas sekarang dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Agak sedih juga mati seperti ini, tapi ini satu-satunya cara dia bisa menebus kesalahan apapun yang pernah dilakukan oleh salah satu dari kaumnya.

Setidaknya sekarang dia tidak perlu kabur lagi kan?

Ya, itu juga baik, walaupun dia sedikit sedih meninggalkan Tooth dan adik-adiknya. Apalagi nanti Jack pasti merengek karena ingin makanan manis.

Sekarang dia agak menyesal juga, sih…

Tiba-tiba dia terjatuh ke lantai. Udara kembali memenuhi dadanya dan dia menghirupnya dengan terengah-engah. Dia menatap ke atas, tetapi North tidak melihatnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menatap lantai. "Tidak bisa."

Pitch hanya diam dan menunggu apa lagi yang akan North katakan.

"Aku hanya… tidak bisa."

"Ken—" belum sempat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya, teriakan marah Sandy sudah memenuhi ruangan dingin itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tangan Sandy langsung meraih pedang di dinding penjara dan bersiap menebas North yang hanya memandangnya sambil tidak beranjak dari posisinya di pintu.

"Jangan!" Pitch langsung menahan tangan si prajurit sebelum pedang itu benar-benar memakan korban.

"Apa maksudmu 'jangan'?" tanyanya dengan heran dan marah. "Apa yang dia lakukan? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Astaga, apa… apa dia mencekikmu?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja… aku yang menyuruhnya, Sanderson. Sekarang dinginkan kepalamu dan lepaskan pedangnya," ujarnya lembut sambil tetap menahan tangan Sandy. Mau tidak mau, Sandy menurut dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, dimulai dari napasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena marah.

"Nah, sekarang kita keluar dari sini, ya?" bujuk Pitch sambil mendorong pelan bahu si prajurit.

Sandy tetap menatap North dngan marah walaupun itu membuat matanya sedikit sakit karena dipaksa untuk terus-menerus melihat dari ekor matanya.

Dan North sama sekali tidak bergerak.

* * *

"Kau sudah gila, Pitch."

Pitch tidak menjawab. Dia tetap diam sambil duduk di sebelah Sandy yang masih merengut.

"Kuulangi. Kau. Sudah. Gila."

Dan diamnya Pitch benar-benar nyaris membuatnya ikut-ikutan gila.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya mencekikmu?"

Tatapan sendu dari Pitch membuatnya sedikit menyesal sudah bertanya. "Aku harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… ah… salah satu dari kaumku membunuh orangtuanya."

Napas Sandy tercekat. "Itu alasanmu?"

"Dan dia bilang dia tidak akan bisa hidup tenang sebelum membalas dendam."

"Kau nyaris membuang nyawamu karena dia tidak bisa hidup tenang sebelum membunuhmu untuk hal yang tidak kau perbuat?"

"Kurang lebih sih begitu. Karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

Sandy mendengus. "Benar, deh. Kau harus sekali-sekali berhenti hanya memikirkan orang lain. Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu."

"Walaupun apa yang kuinginkan adalah membantu orang itu?"

"Ya."

Pitch tidak memperpanjang obrolan itu lagi. Kalau dia harus melakukan apa yang Sandy katakan, berarti dia hanya akan diam tanpa melakukan apapun untuk siapapun.

Hal yang paling dia inginkan tidak akan bisa dia dapatkan.

"Kalau begitu, _Sandy_…" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku boleh minta kau membebaskannya saja? Biarkan dia tinggal sebagai penduduk?"

Sandy memandangnya seakan ada kepala baru tumbuh di lehernya. "Apa?"

"Jadikan dia penduduk disini?"

"Pitch," ujar Sandy, tetapi wajah Pitch tidak berubah. "Baiklah, aku tidak bercanda ketika aku bilang kau sudah gila. Sungguh. Apa kau lupa bahwa dia nyaris membunuhmu?!"

"Dan dia tidak melakukannya walaupun dia punya kesempatan," balas Pitch sambil menatap mata hazel Sandy dalam-dalam.

_Dia tidak bisa merasa tenang sebelum North setidaknya bebas dari kurungan._

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Sandy berbicara lagi setelah sekian detik terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat seseorang dikurung."

Dengan sebuah helaan napas, Sandy menyanggupi. "Tapi kalau dia mencoba membunuhmu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menebas kepalanya dan memajangnya di gelanggang."

Pitch tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Sanderson. Itu sangat berarti bagiku," balasnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan, tidak lupa, mengecup pelan pipi Sandy sebagai terima kasih.

Hanya saja, dia tidak menyadari apa artinya kecupan itu bagi Sandy yang sekarang rasanya nyaris mati bahagia.

* * *

North memandangi belenggu yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya, lalu memandangi rantai yang menyatukan kedua belenggu itu. "Jadi… ini maksudnya apa?"

Si prajurit pirang hanya menatapnya dingin. "Ini maksunya adalah kau sebaiknya pergi pada Pitchiner sekarang dan bersujudlah di kakinya sambil menangis darah dan berterima kasih adanya karena dia yang memintaku untuk melepasmu makanya aku membiarkanmu keluar dari penjara. Dan kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengambil sebuah pedang berkarat dan perlahan-lahan menyayat kulitmu sampai kau mati tersiksa nanti,"

"Oh, kau jatuh cinta padanya," seru North menghina.

"Ya, jadi kau tahu aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku."

Si pemburu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Hanya segini sih tidak akan bisa menahanku. Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku terikat di balik punggungku," balasnya sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, ya?'

"Ya."

"Kau akan menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu, brengsek."

"Atau kau yang akan menyesal tidak mendengar saranku."

Sandy langsung menerjang North dan North langsung balik menerjang Sandy. Keduanya saling pukul, saling tangkis, dan saling menendang. Keduanya baru berhenti ketika setidaknya enam prajurit memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam koridor penjara karena mendengar teriakan kesal keduanya dan melerai mereka.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Sandy sambil meronta keras-keras sampai ketiga prajurit yang menahannya kewalahan.

Begitu juga dengan North. Dia meronta sambil berusaha menendang Sandy yang jelas-jelas sudah terlalu jauh untuk bisa dia tendang dan hal itu membuat ketiga prajurit lain yang menahannya kewalahan.

Baiklah, ini mungkin tidak akan berakhir baik.

* * *

"Sera…" suara halus Nightlight memecahkan lamunannya. Dia langsung memandang ke bawah dimana Nightlight sedang berdiri sambil memandangnya dengan sebuah piring berisi makanan.

"Ya, Nighty?" jawabnya sambil tetap duduk di atas atap rumahnya. Dia menyukai pemandangan disitu. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat api unggun yang menyala dan tarian-tarian orang-orang yang mengelilingin api itu.

"Makan…?" tanya Nightlight sambil mencoba memanjat ke atap dengan membawa piring. Walaupun dengan sdikit susah payah, dia akhirnya sampai juga.

"Makasih, Nighty. Aku lapar sekali," ujarnya sambil mencomot sepotong roti.

Nightlight tersenyum di sampingnya. Hidupnya terasa menyenangkan seperti ini.

* * *

Pagi hari pada hari kedua perayaan musim gugur.

Jack dari tadi memandang dengan mata penuh dengan rasa penasaran. "Kau benar-benar pemburu?"

"Iya."

"Kau pernah membunuh?"

"Iya."

"Kau berkelahi dengan Sandy semalam?"

"Iya."

"Apa dia hebat?"

"Tidak."

"Kau suka bermain?"

"Mungkin."

"Janggutmu itu asli?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau—"

"Argh! Diam! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" akhirnya kesabaran North habis juga setelah lebih dari satu jam menjawabi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak berguna dari anak kecil bermabut putih yang entah kenapa menyebalkan sekali.

"Tidak. Jadi, apa kau suka kue?"

"Oh, demi Santa Lunanoff, bisakah kau diam?" tanyanya sambil memandang si anak kecil dengan kesal.

"Mungkin. Oh ya, apa kau sadar kau baru saja memanggil nama malaikat bersayap hitam?"

"Iya, aku sadar. Sekarang bisakah kau diam dan membiarkanku bekerja?"

"Tidak. Jadi, kau sudah bisa membuka kuncinya?"

Rasanya North ingin berlari ke tembok terdkat dan membenturkan kepelanya disitu sampai dia hilang ingatan aga rdia tidak usah mngingat suara anak ini lagi. Baru saja sesaat yang lalu anak itu bertanya hal yang sama.

"Belum."

"Sekarang?"

"Masih belum."

"Kalau sekarang?"

"Aku sumpah kalau kau tidak berhenti bertanya aku akan mencekikmu dengan rantai. Ow!" dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh gadis berambut pirang hijau di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada cekik-cekikan disini. Dan Jack, biarkan dia sendiri dulu," ujar Tooth, sebuah sapu di tangannya, sepertinya tadi dia memukul dngan gagangnya.

"Eh? Tapi aku masih mau ngobrol dengannya!" protes Jack sambil merengut ke arah Tooth.

"Yang lain sedang makan kue di dalam," balas Tooth sambil tersenyum cerah—atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum licik.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Jack sambil cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Dan kau, tuan. Tolong kembalikan jepit rambutku," ujar Tooth sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah North.

Dengan kesal North menaruh jepit rambut kecil itu ke tangan mungil Tooth. Belenggu di desa ini hebat juga. Dia sudah berkutat dengan kuncinya dari tadi subuh dan dia masih belum bisa membukanya. Atau mungkin karena dari tadi Jack terus-menerus menganggunya?

"Kau juga masuk saja sana. Kalau tidak, kau bisa kehabisan kue. Anak-anak di rumah ini monster semua, sih."

Mendengar kata kue, North lansgung melesat ke dalam.

Baiklah, sehari saja untuk makan kue dan besok dia akan mencoba kabur terus, putusnya sambil duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh Sophie kecil.

Dan begitu dia mulai makan, dia memutuskan mungkin dia akan mencoba kabur nanti saja begitu dia sudah benar-benar bosan dengan kue-kue manis ini.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Udah sampe chapter 7~! XD

Okeh, UN selesai dan rasanya saia lega banget karena ga suah belajar dulu untuk sementara, hahai~! FREEDOOOOOOOM~!

Kyahaha~! Saia lagi hyper~! XD

Okeh, ada yang mau ninggalin ripiu untuk author kelaparan ini? :D

Love and cookies~!  
Shirasaka Konoe


	8. Chapter 8: Get a Hold of It

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Ketika saia bilang bahwa internet adalah hidup atau saia cinta internet, I mean it. Beneran. Saia kayak zombie hidup gegara berapa hari ini internet mengecewakan saia karna ga bisa konek-konek. AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!

Ahem. Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Sebut dia tidak tahu diri. Ayo, siapa yang berani? Pokoknya dia tidak peduli. Dia tetap tidak akan sudi mebuang tenaga untuk mempersiapkan perayaan untuk malam itu.

Tidak. Titik.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu, kok," ujar Jack, seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran. Dan memang itulah kira-kira yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Err… itu bagus. Dia tidak perlu menguras tenaga untuuk membantu _penduduk_ _asli _desa itu menumpuk kayu-kayu untuk api unggun baru malam ini. Kenapa juga perayaan macam begini harus dirayakan selama tiga hari? Apa tidak cukup sehari?

Intinya, dia tidak bersedia membuang tenaga.

_Tapi kenapa justru dia jadi tidak bisa diam, ya? Seperti anak anjing ditinggal tuannya._

Dia sudah berkali-kali berjalan mengelilingi rumah tempat dia diasuh (ditahan), lalu dia juga sudah memanjat atap, lalu turun, dan memanjat atap lagi, lalu berkeliling lagi, main kuda-kudaan dengan Sophie dan Emma, lalu sekarang dia duduk di kursi di beranda sambil dengan cepat mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya di atas lantai setelah beberapa saat membenarkan mainan-mainan rusak yang dimiliki oleh anak-anak di desa itu.. Hmm… mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan si malaikat bersayap hitam yang ada di hadapannya membersihkan halaman rumah.

Dia malaikat, kan? Tinggi diri sedikit, gimana? Manusia seharusnya membuat kuil dan memujanya disitu! Bukannya malah membuatnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti masak, mengambil air, belanja, mencuci, dan menyapu halaman!

"North? Perahuku sudah betul belum?" suara Jack memecah lamunannya. Anak itu memandangnya dengan mata bosan, dagunya dia tumpukan pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ah… belum," jawab North, sama sekali tidak menyadari sedikit sarkasme yang meracuni kalimat Jack.

Jack mengerlingkan mata. "Memang belum, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Dari tadi kau hanya memegangi tanpa memperbaikinya. Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku minta tolong Sandy saja."

"Aku bisa, anak tengil."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya!"

Dengan terampil, North melepas bagian-bagian perahu-perahuan kayu itu, mengukir sedikit bagian-bagian yang masih kasar walaupun mainan itu sudah lama, melepas tiang yang patah, lalu menggantinya dengan yang masih baru. Dia memandang Jack dengan tatapan 'bisa, kan?' terbaiknya. Lau dia sadar bahwa dia memang mengatakan hal itu juga; "Bisa, kan?"

Dengusan dari Jack tidak pernah berarti baik. "Kenapa ga dari tadi, kalau begitu?"

North sekali lagi mendapat dorongan untuk mencekik Jack.

* * *

Hidup di lingkungan baru tidak pernah menyenangkan. Walaupun dia sebenarnya tidak bisa bilang dia punya pengalaman yang bisa mendukung pernyataannya ini karena, hei, baru kali ini dia harus pindah ke lingkungan baru. Itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa dia, Nicholas St. North, Sang Pemburu Malaikat Terhebat Sepanjang Masa (baiklah, julukan itu sedikit payah), tidak pernah menganggap perubahan seperti itu menyenangkan. Apa yang menyenangkan dari mencoba beradaptasi? Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan pemburu! Coba sekarang. Sekarang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tinggal di sebuah desa bernama Angloville dimana dia dia harus mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan satu malaikat bersayap hitam yang sering sekali mondar-mandir di depannya, seorang gadis berambut pirang beraksen hijau yang menyeramkan, seorang anak berambut putih yang menyebalkan, seorang anak berambut abu-abu yang pemarah, gadis kecil berambut hitam yang suka sekali bermain pedang-pedangan dengan saudaranya yang juga berambut hitam (yang sepertinya tidak menikmati ketika kakaknya benar-benar menebas pedang kayu itu seperti pedang asli), satu anak laki-laku berambut coklat yang ikut dengan si anak berambut hitam untuk mengalahkan kakaknya, dua anak perempuan (pirang dan berambut cokelat) yang terus-terusan mencoba untuk mengajaknya bermain boneka, dan satu lagi gadis mungil berambut pirang dengan sedikit helaian hijau yang suka sekali menyuruhnya membuka mulut hanya untuk melihat giginya.

Oh, kalau dia bilang itu buruk, kata apa yang harus dia pakai untuk menjelaskan mengenai betapa tidak enaknya dipandangi oleh sepasang mata cemburu seorang prajurit berambut pirang yang menganggapnya sebagai saingan cinta? Bencana? Itu meremehkan namanya.

Tapi mungkin dia bisa tahan sedikit, deh.

Walaupun menyeramkan, Tooth sangat hebat masak. Apalagi kuenya… North bisa saja menukar satu hari hidupnya untuk satu kue, yang untungnya tidak perlu dia lakukan karena makanan manis dengan sedikit taburan gula itu selalu berada di dalam toples besar di atas meja makan. Hanya saja, setiap kali Jamie dan Jack sudah berada di dekat toples itu, nyaris setiap kali itu berarti toples kue itu sudah kosong.

North menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, pikirnya. Dia ambil toples berwarna biru yang dengan menggoda tergeletak di atas meja. Masih berat. Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. Segelas susu akan sangat cocok dengan sarapan kesiangannya itu.

Dengan bahagia, North memenuhi mulutnya dengan segala macam kebaikan manis dari dalam toples. Sebuah desahan kabur dari mulutnya. Kapan terakhir kali Ascott membiarkannya makan kue? Dia sudah lupa.

"Ah, kau sedang makan."

Dia berbalik. Pitch. Sebuah rengutan langsung terbentuk di wajahnya. Digantikan oleh ekspresi kesakitan ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya. "Agh!"

"Tidak ada yang merengut di rumah ini, tuan."

Sungguh, kalau ada yang rajin sampai niat bertanya mengenai siapa orang paling menakutkan baginya, dia akan menjawab Tooth. Sungguh. Gadis itu sangat menyeramkan, apalagi kalau sedang memegang tempayan air atau sapu.

Sudah berapa kali kepalanya menjadi korban?

* * *

"Aster…"

"Hmm?"

Jack memandang tangan mereka berdua yang bertaut, lalu memandang kakinya sambil berusaha untuk tidak menginjak kaki Aster. "Uhm… kau… tidak sedih Ayahmu meninggal?"

Sesaat, Aster kehilangan irama langkah, tapi dia tersenyum. "Sedih sih, tapi Pitch melakukan sesuatu yang keren!"

"Eh?"

"Dia membuatku masih bisa ketemu dengan Ayah. Kau mau lihat?"

Jack mengangguk dan membiarkan Aster menyeretnya menjauh dari api unggun. "Pegang ini," ujar Aster sambil menyodorkan liontinnya. Tangan dingin Jack memegang liontin itu. Dan dia melihat Tuan Bunnymund melambai kepadanya.

"Uwah!" teriaknya kaget.

Aster tertawa. "Kau harus lihat mukamu, Frostbite," ujarnya sambil terus tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa…?"

"Ga tahu. Pitch yang melakukannya."

Entah kenapa, Jack merasa sedikit iri.

* * *

"Kumohoooooon~?"

"Tidak, Jack. Aku tidak punya benda seperti itu."

"Sirkam yang Mama tinggalkan untukmu?"

"Tidak. Itu sangat berharga untukku."

Jack merengut. Bahkan ketika Tooth menyodorkan permen, dia tidak mengambilnya. Dia benci pada Tooth!

* * *

Pagi itu, Tooth nyaris berteriak.

Sirkamnya hilang.

Sirkam yang diberikan kepadanya oleh ibunya Jack menghilang.

Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang Jack mengambilnya!

* * *

"Pitch!"

Pitch menoleh ke arah suara itu. Jack berlari padanya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Jack," sapanya sambil tersenyum balik. "Kau tampaknya senang sekali hari ini."

"Yup," jawab Jack sambil memungut sebuah batu yang agak pipih dan melemparnya kuat-kuat ke dalam danau kecil di hadapannya. Batu itu melenting di atas air, sekali, dua kali… lima kali. Ayahnya hanya bisa sampai tiga kali. Dia merasa menang.

"Pitch, kau melakukan apa pada liontin Aster?"

Pitch memandang Jack. "Hm… kupakaikan sdikit sihir. Kenapa?"

"Bisa kau lakukan itu untukku?" tanya Jack sambil memandang Pitch dengan kedua matanya yang jernih.

Pitch agak ragu, tetapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jack. "Baiklah, biar kucoba," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau punya—"

"Sirkam!" seru Jack sambil mengluarkan sirkam perak yang dulu adalah milik ibunya itu dari kantongnya lalu meletakkannya di atas tangan Pitch. "Ini bisa, kan?"

"Mungkin bisa, Jack," jawab Pitch sambil menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi setelah menggigit jarinya dan menorehkan tulisan-tulisan yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan pada liontin Aster. Tulisan itu berpendar, lalu bersinar terang, menjadi biru, ungu, lalu merah. Pitch tampak kaget. "Tidak bisa…" gumamnya pelan.

"Pitch?"

"Tidak bisa…" ulangnya sambil menatap Jack. "Sudah berapa tahun mereka mati?"

"Uhm… dengan tahun ini… sekitar tujuh tahun…"

"Tidak bisa, Jack. Itu terlalu lama…"

"Tapi Aster—"

"Ayahnya mati belum lama ini." Sang malaikat tidak tega melihat rengutan Jack. "Maaf."

Jack tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang sirkam yang Pitch kembalikan padanya, lalu memandang permukaan danau kecil yang mengilap karena matahari pagi itu. Dia juga tidak berpaling sama sekali ketika Pitch akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dengan marah dia lempar sirkam itu ke danau, lalu dia mulai menangis.

Mungkin dia tertawa lebih banyak daripada anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Munkgin dia memang benar-benar anak paling jahil dan paling nakal di desa. Mungkin dia yang terlalu pintar atau orang lain yang terlalu bodoh sehingga mereka menganggapnya sudah kembali menjadi Jack yang dulu lagi. Atau mungkin dia lupa bahwa dia harusnya kesepian.

Sungguh, terkadang dia berharap dia bisa berkelakuan sebagaimanamestinya.

Bergelung dalam selimut dan menangis kesepian seperti anak yang kehilangan orangtua pada umumnya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

Ta-dah~! Saia… terakhir kali apdet kapan ya? Udah lama, ni cerita udah nyaris bulukan gegara kelamaan ditinggal. Ugh… =A=

Wokeh, ripiu dan kritik sangat, amat ditunggu sekali~! (ini adalah contoh kalimat yang tidak efektif *plakked*)

Love and yaoi  
Shirasaka Konoe


	9. Chapter 9: Drowning Under

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Chappie ini agak sedikit panjang karena… fuh, udah berapa lama saia ga apdet? Anda bisa menyalahkan banyak hal untuk itu. Hehe…

Okeh… satu apdetan terakhir sebelum saia mengatakan "Selamat tinggal fandom."

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Tooth duduk sambil terisak di beranda rumahnya. Beberapa temannya mencoba untuk menenangkannya, Sophie membawakannya segelas air, Seraphina membawakannya permen, Emma membawakannya boneka, Baby Tooth terdiam di pangkuannya sambil sesekali mengelus rambutnya.

Oh… dia baru saja melanggar sumpah tidak pernah menangisnya. Tapi dia memang baru saja gagal melindungi Jack dari merasa sedih. Jadi itu tidak dihitung kan? Kan?

"Sirkam itu… ugh… nanti… hiks… urgh… sirkam… ungh…"

"Shh… pelan-pelan saja, Toothy…"

Dia terisak lagi.

"Kami akan belikan sirkam baru, ya?"

"Tidak… ugh…"

"Aku masih punya sirkam dari Mama. Akan kuberikan untukmu, Tooth," ujar Emma sambil meremas tangan bonekanya.

"Hiks… ti-tidak juga… Emma… tapi… terima kasih…"

Dan mereka semua tidak tahu kenapa sirkam itu sangat berharga bagi Tooth.

Jack juga tidak, sepertinya.

* * *

Bocah berambut putih itu tidak mau bertemu Tooth untuk sekarang. Dia masih terlalu marah. Kenapa ibunya meninggalkan sirkam untuk Tooth dan tidak meninggalkan apa-apa untuknya?

Tidak, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepat lagi kalau pertanyaannya adalah; "Kenapa ibunya tidak berhenti saja dari militer ketika dia lahir?"

Iya kan? Bukankah meninggalkan dua orang anak yatim piatu lebih tidak bertanggung jawab daripada tidak mencarikan uang untuk mereka?

Isakan memenuhi telinganya ketika dia memasuki rumah. Dari beranda. Itu suara Tooth. Jack mengutuk sifat penasarannya. Dia bersembunyi di balik tirai dan mendengarkan. Hanya ada isakan yang mulai mereda. Tidak seru.

Sampai ketika dia akan berbalik, Tooth berbicara.

"Sirkam itu… dulunya akan diberikan pada Jack. Jacquelyn membelinya ketika Jack belum lahir.

"Dia mengira anak sulungnya adalah perempuan, tapi Jack bukan perempuan. Sirkam itu tidak pernah terpakai. Lalu… dia berikan itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukku sebagai ganti karena dia merasa dia merepotkanku karena aku harus menjaga Jack.

"Dia mengingatkanku untuk tidak pernah membiarkan Jack menangis… atau bahkan merasa sedih… dan aku gagal…"

"Astaga…" ujar Jack sangat pelan. Banyak hal dalam satu kata itu.

_Astaga, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?_

_Astaga, aku baru saja membuat Tooth menangis!_

_Astaga…_

Dan dia memutuskan dia harus mendapatkan sirkam itu kembali.

"Jack…?" panggil North dari belakangnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu. Dia hanya menatap North sebentar sebelum berlari kembali ke danau kecil tempat dia baru saja melakukan kebodohan besar.

North menatap anak itu.

Mungkin dia akan melakukan kebodohan lagi. Mencari sirkam yang hilang mungkin (iya, dia juga menguping)?

Tidak akan ada salahnya mengikuti Jack. Siapa tahu Jack akan mendapat masalah.

Anak itu ahli dalam menarik masalah.

* * *

Pitch memandang tangannya yang agak abu-abu sekarang. Kalau dibiarkan cukup lama, akan kembali pucat seperti biasanya. Dia memang tidak seharusnya pakai sihir terlalu banyak saat ini. Terlalu berbahaya dan dia bisa menjadi sakit kalau dia kehabisan tenaga.

Saat dia di Nyx, ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan memang banyak hal yang tidak pernah terjadi di Nyx terjadi disini.

Memangnya mungkin malaikat sayap hitam bisa membunuh manusia? Itu tabu.

Karena mereka pada awalnya memang diciptakan untuk melindungi manusia.

* * *

Seraphina paling suka duduk sendirian di pojok perpustakaan kecil yang dikelola oleh Ombric, seorang tetua di desa Angloville. Pria tua itu bahkan memberinya satu pojok perpustakaan tempat dia duduk sekarang untuk dia jadikan pojok pribadi dimana dia bisa menyimpan buku-bukunya dan membaca mereka tanpa diganggu.

Tapi Seraphina tidak terlalu suka jika seseorang membaca bukunya tanpa izin darinya. Tidak sopan.

Keningnya berkerut ketika dia menyadari ada jejak kaki tipis yang mengarah ke pojok pribadinya. Dia perhatikan satu-persatu buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Ada satu yang susunannya agak berbeda.

'Asal-usul Malaikat Bersayap Hitam'

Kerutan di kening Seraphina semakin dalam. Siapa yang berniat untuk membaca buku itu? Teman-temannya terlalu malas dan tidak peduli dengan buku. Sayang sekali, sih. Buku kan sumber ilmu. Euh, kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Tooth terlalu sibuk, dan dia tidak terlalu suka membaca buku. Sandy tahu apa artinya 'ruang pribadi', jadi coret juga dia. Ombric sudah pernah membaca buku itu dan dia hapal luar kepala isinya. Prajurit yang lain sudah pernah merasakan pukulan maut Sraphina untuk mau mencoba mmbaca bukunya tanpa izin lagi. Pitch sendiri malaikat bersayap hitam, tidak mungkin dia penasaran, lagipula Pitch terlalu sopan untuk langsung mengambil dan membaca buku itu.

Kalau begitu, orang yang penasaran dengan malaikat bersayap hitam dan belum pernah merasakan pukulannya… North. Kemungkinan besarnya.

"Haah…" Seraphina menghela napas. Dia buka buku bsar itu dan mencoba mencari tahu sudah sejauh mana North membacanya. Ada bekas lipatan kecil di ujung bawah buku itu dan Seraphina ingin rasanya menebas North dengan pedang kayunya sekarang. Apa sih salahnya membatasi buku dengan pembatas buku?

_Santa Lunanoff._

_Namanya berarti 'dia yang tinggal di bulan'. Adalah malaikat bersayap hitam pertama. Ada beberapa versi mengenai kelahirannya. Menurut dokumen Kerajaan Aerion kuno, Santa Lunanoff lahir dari malaikat bersayap putih dan fearling sebagai bukti perdamaian. Tetapi fearling itu berkhianat dan memulai perang dengan malaikat. Perang itu berlangsung selama tujuh hari enam malam._

_Pada malam keenam, Santa Lunanoff berhasil memimpin para malaikat untuk menang dan mengunci para fearling di Penjara Bayangan, tetapi luka yang dia dapat sangat parah sehingga mengeluarkan racun yang mengotori udara. Sayapnya perlahan menjadi hitam dan para malaikat yang menghirup racun itu perlahan-lahan sayapnya menjadi hitam. Untuk menyelamatkannya, para malaikat membuka pintu ke alam Nyx yang tadinya adalah tempat tinggal fearlings. Santa Lunanoff tinggal disitu dengan para malaikat bersayap hitam lainnya sebelum akhirnya mati karena lukanya tetap tidak bisa disembuhkan._

_Menurut kitab Kerajaan Castinel, setelah tinggal di Nyx selama beberapa lama, insting fearling Santa Lunanoff bangun dan dia menyebarkan rasa takut di dunia. Tidak ada kelanjutan dari versi ini karena runtuhnya kerajaan Castinel._

_Menurut dokumen Kerajaan Fellaviel, Santa Lunanoff aslinya adalah malaikat bersayap putih yang menangkap fearling dengan cara menyerap fearlings ke sayapnya agar tidak bisa bebas lagi. Hal ini menyebabkan sayapnya berubah menjadi hitam. Beberapa malaikat bersayap putih lainnya mengikuti jejaknya sampai fearling yang bebas di dunia habis tertangkap. Fearling yang tersisa disekap di Penjara Bayangan. Santa Lunanoff kemudian bertugas untuk menybarkan rasa takut untuk menjaga agar manusia tidak bertemu bahaya. Dalam versi ini juga, Santa Lunanoff—_

Mati.

Buku itu ditutup dengan bunyi yang keras. Seraphina sudah hapal dengan isi buku itu. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas.

Benar deh, dia harus menebas North dengan pedang kayunya nanti.

* * *

Mencari sebuah sirkam di dalam danau tidaklah mudah.

Apalagi kalau dasar danau itu dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan air yang banyaknya minta ampun, nyaris tidak ada cahaya yang menerangi dasar danau, dan musim saat itu adalah musim gugur dimana udara sudah mulai dingin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin.

Jack tidak bisa melihat apapun dan tubuhnya sudah mulai mati rasa.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang! Dia harus menemukan hiasan rambut itu, mengembalikannya pada Tooth, lalu minta maaf pada gadis itu.

Seberkas cahaya yang terpantul menarik perhatiannya. Jack berenang ke permukaan untuk menarik napas. Mungkin itu sirkamnya. Dia menenangkan dirinya dan mengatur napasnya sbelum sekali lagi brenang ke dalam air, menuju bagian lebih dalam danau itu.

Setidaknya dia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya yang ini.

* * *

North kehilangan jejak si bocah berambut putih hanya karena dirinya tertarik untuk adu mulut dengan Sandy sebelum akhirnya Pitch datang dan melerai mereka ketika mereka berdua nyaris saling serang lagi.

Dan kenapa si malaikat satu ini mengikutinya?

"Jadi… kau mau mengikutiku sampai kapan?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

Pitch tidak menjawab hanya terus menyamakan langkah.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke rumah Toothiana dan menyapu lantai? Aku belum akan kabur kok."

Masih juga tidak ada balasan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya kesal sambil berbalik dan menatap si malaikat dengan alis tertaut.

"Aku masih penasaran."

"Tentang?"

"Orangtuamu."

North mendengus. "Mereka mati dibunuh oleh malaikat bersayap hitam. Titik. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi selain itu."

Pitch mengangguk lalu melanjutkan; "Bukan soal itu."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja… membunuh manusia itu tabu. Kami tidak boleh melakukannya."

_Lalu itu adalah alasan untuk 'tidak mungkin malaikat bersayap hitam yang membunuh mereka'?_

"Lalu? Kau berharap aku berkata apa?"

Si malaikat menggelengkan kepalanya. North mendengus lagi. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan kepala malaikat satu ini. Pasti. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia akan mengikuti North yang entah sudah berapa kali mencoba membunuhnya hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa bukan kaumnya yang membunuh kedua orangtua si pemburu ini.

Ugh. Diikuti seperti ini membuatnya susah untuk mencari—mengikuti—Jack.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa?"

"Ha?"

"Ah, tidak… kau seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Dari tadi kau berkeliling desa sambil tengok sana-sini, jadi kupikir kau sedang mencari seseorang…"

Mungkin dia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari si malaikat. Tinggal bilang dia sedang mencari Jack dan dia sedang buru-buru jadi jangan ganggu dia, maka malaikat ini akan pergi. "Jack. Aku mencari Jack." _Dan aku sedang cepat-cepat, jadi tolong berhenti mengikuti aku._

Entah kenapa bagian terpenting dari kalimat itu justru tidak terucap.

"Kurasa dia masih di danau. Tadi pagi dia duduk disana dan dia belum kembali lagi sampai sekarang."

"Tapi itu tidak berarti dia disana…" balas North hanya untuk disanggah oleh seorang bocah berambut abu-abu yang muncul entah darimana bersama dengan Jamie.

"Melihat kenyataan bahwa kerjaan Jack selain bermain adalah menggangguku, kurasa Pitch benar. Aku belum melihat Jack yang berarti dia masih diam di satu tempat dimana dia tidak bisa melihatku," ujar Aster yang dengan santainya malah ikut nimbrung.

North mengangguk. Aster bisa menjadi seorang ahli yang bergerak di bidang Jack-logi alias ilmu yang mempelajari gerak-gerik dan kebiasaan Jack.

"Jadi, kau tidak pergi?" tanya Jamie.

Dia langsung berbalik dan bergegas untuk menuju danau. Hanya saja…

"Tunggu. Aku harus ke arah mana?"

"Biar kuantarkan."

"Kami ikut."

Rencananya tidak berhasil. Dia malah mendapat dua lagi ekor.

* * *

_Sedikit lagi…_

Jack mencoba meraih benda mengilap yang ternyata memang benar sirkam perak yang sedang dia cari. Sayangnya sirkam itu terlilit oleh ganggang air dan berada di dalam sekali. Dia tidak peduli. Dia harus mendapatkan kmbali sirkam itu agar Tooth berhenti menangis dan tidak akan berhenti menjaganya.

Tangan kurusnya meraih lebih jauh lagi.

Terlalu dekat dngan ganggang-ganggang itu akan berbahaya, tetapi Jack sudah tidak lagi memikirkan itu.

Sayangnya, dia memang seharusnya memikirkannya sebelum helaian-helaian ganggang melilit dan menjerat tubuhnya.

* * *

"Disini?"

"Yup."

North tidak menemukan Jack. Apa itu berarti Jack bukan berencana untuk mencari sirkam itu?

"Euh…" suara Aster memecah keheningan. "Dia disini, kok."

"Ada apa, Aster?"

Jamie menyadari apa maksud Aster. Dia menunjuk setumpuk pakaian yang dia kenali sebagai baju Jack. "Kayaknya dia lagi berenang."

Mereka diam dan tidak tahu mau melakukan apa sampai akhirnya Pitch dan North menyadari. "Dia terlalu lama di dalam air."

Jangan-jangan Jack tenggelam…

"Jamie, panggilkan Tooth!" seru Pitch sambil bersiap untuk melompat ke dalam air, tetapi lengannya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit sehingga dia tidak jadi melompat dan hanya memegangi tangannya yang ngilu.

"Lepaskan rantaiku."

"Tapi—"

"Lepaskan saja!"

Pitch mendekatkan tangannya yang sekarang sudah berwarna abu-abu dan menyentuh rantai di belenggu tangan North. Jemarinya berpendar sedikit seblum meredup dan rantai hancur bersamaan dengan itu. Dia lalu jatuh. Sihir kecil seperti itu saja membebani tubuhnya.

North langsung berlari ke dalam air dan menyelam. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa tumbuhan air di danau itu sangat berbahaya.

Pisau…?

Ah, dia bawa. (Jangan tanya kenapa. Pokoknya dia bawa)

Dia berenang sambil menengok kanan-kirinya untuk mencari Jack.

Nah. Disana!

Anak itu tidak bergerak. Hanya diam dalam lilitan ganggang yang tebal.

North harus bergegas sebelum terlambat.

Benar kan? Jack memang ahli dalam menarik masalah!

* * *

Pitch diam di darat sambil menatap air yang sekarang sudah agak tenang. Dia merasa tidak berguna. Harusnya dia bisa mencegah semua ini terjadi. Kalau saja dia cukup kuat untuk setidaknya memanggil jiwa kedua orangtua Jack, anak itu tidak akan melempar sirkam Tooth ke danau dan dia tidak akan berada dalam bahaya yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya sekarang. Dan North tidak akan ikut lompat ke dalam danau dan ikut mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dia benar-benar tidak berguna!

Dia baru saja akan menangis ketika dia mendengar bunyi air. Si pemburu malaikat keluar dari air dengan seorang bocah di gendongannya.

"Dia tenggelam… cepat kasih napas… atau apalah…" ujar North dengan napas terengah-engah sambil menggendong Jack yang masih dililiti ganggang air.

"Biar aku saja," Aster menyanggupi, entah karena dia memang bisa atau karena alasan lain, North tidak tahu. Yang jelas, alasannya lebih dari sekadar ingin menyelamatkan Jack. Anak itu memiringkan tubuh Jack agar air keluar dari mulutnya, lalu memberikan pernapasan buatan.

Oh, North mengerti.

Dasar anak kecil.

Ah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Jack masih belum bernapas dan itu tidak bagus.

Pada keempat kalinya Aster memberikan napas dan menekan dada Jack, barulah Jack terbatuk dan lebih banyak lagi air keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya terbuka sedikit dan terlihat tidak fokus.

"Sirkam…" adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

North mengelus kepala Jack sedikit dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Sudah kuambil, bocah."

"Oh…"

Dan Jack pingsan.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

Progress-nya serasa diburu-buru banget, ya?

Leave me review, guys~! (If you would be so kind…? Hehehe…)

Love and cookies  
Shirasaka Konoe


	10. Chapter 10: A Piece of Truth

**Title:** Black Angel

**Summary:** Sebuah dunia dimana North muda adalah pemburu, dan sang Nightmare King benar-benar hanyalah malaikat bersayap hitam yang diburu.

**Pairing:** Uh… hint of OC/Pitch, YoungNorth/Pitch, one-sided Sandy/Pitch, Aster/Jack, OC/OC, Sandy/Tooth.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Kali ini… chap agak pendek. Yuph.

Hahah… prepare for a lotsa angst. Ya, ngga sebanyak itu sih, tapi… ya, begitulah. *gajhe*

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Ha… ha-hachih!"

Tangan Tooth langsung terjulur dengan sebuah sapu tangan untuk mengelap hidung Jack. "Ini pelajaran untuk tidak pernah berenang di tengah musim gugur hanya dengan blus tipis. Sebenarnya, jangan sama sekali," ujar Tooth.

"Hiyah…" jawab Jack dengan sengau karena hidungnya ditekan. Setelah hidungnya terasa lega, Jack kembali berbaring. Dia memandang Tooth yang balas memandangnya. "Toothy?"

"Ya, Jack?"

"Maaf."

Si gadis pirang itu diam, lalu dia tersenyum dan menyentil kepala Jack. "Itu, karena sudah membuatku cemas."

Kaeduanya tertawa, sampai Jack batuk lagi dan insting keibuan Tooth muncul lagi, membuatnya langsung panik dan berlari ke dapur untuk mengambilkan obat yang kata Jack rasanya seperti sirup akar manis campur debu dan mentol.

* * *

Di kamar yang lain, North terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan sebuah kain basah menutupi keningnya. "Aku tidak sakit…" ujarnya sambil mencoba untuk turun dari tempat tidur, tetapi dengan sigap dihentikan oleh Pitch dan Aster.

'Ya, coba katakan itu pada suhu badanmu," balas Pitch sambil mengganti kain kompresan North dengan yang baru. Selama hidupnya, North benar-benar adalah pasien paling buruk yang pernah dia temui. Dia tidak mau istirahat, menolak minum obat, terus-terusan menendang selimutnya, kabur setiap kali Pitch tidak melihat, dan yang paling buruk adalah dia tidak mau mengaku dia sakit.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sakit," bantah North sekali lagi sambil menepis pelan tangan Pitch yang sedang mengganti kompresannya.

Aster merasa dia harus meyakinkan North bahwa dia sakit. "Ini berapa?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan dua jari di depan mata North.

"Uhm… tiga?" jawab si pemburu itu sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Salah, dua. Kau sakit, lemah, delusional, dan butuh istirahat sekarang," tukas Pitch sambil kembali menutupi badan North dengan selimut.

"Aku tidak sakit…!" bantah North sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan ketiduran.

"Ya, ga sakit sekali, mate," ujar Aster sambil berjalan keluar.

* * *

"Apa?! Ga boleh pergi? Tooth! Ini hari ketiga! Aku harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi untuk festival selanjutnya!"

"Kau nyaris mati tenggelam pagi tadi dan kau sedang sakit. Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku juga tidak pergi."

Sendirian dengan Tooth di rumah? Tidak, deh, terima kasih. Itu akan menjadi pengalaman buruk untuknya. "Kau pergi saja, Tooth. Aku akan tidur dan jadi anak baik, kok."

Jamie langsung menolak. "Tidak, kami akan baik-baik saja disana, sungguh. Tooth tinggal saja untuk menjagamu, Jack."

"Tidak. Sepuluh tahun lagi baru ada festival ini, pergi saja, Toothy."

"Ngga! Kalau Tooth ikut, kami ga bisa makan bebas!"

"Dan kalau dia tinggal, aku ga bakal bisa kabur!"

Sementara itu, orang yang sedang dipertengkarkan hanya bisa diam terpaku. Anak-anak ini…

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi."

"Tooth…" keluh Jamie.

"Aku akan biarkan kalian… untuk kali ini. Jack, Pitch yang akan menjagamu. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur."

Anak-anak lain langsung bersorak sementara Jack menggerutu kesal.

* * *

Tangan yang sejuk menyentuh kepalanya. Dan North terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit lebih ringan dan pandangan yang sedikit lebih jelas. Setidaknya dia tidak salah melihat tangan sebagai ular lagi sekarang. Tapi dia lebih memilih ular dibanding tangan yang rasanya nyaman sekali itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, kulihat," sapa Pitch sambil menarik tangannya. "Aku sudah buatkan bubur."

"Tidak mau."

"North…"

"Aku tidak suka," balasnya sambil merengut kecil.

Pitch rasanya kedapatan satu lagi anak yang harus dia jaga. "Kau belum makan apa-apa dari tadi."

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan bubur."

"Roti, kalau begitu?"

"Piiiitch, aku boleh makan kue?" suara cempreng Jack terdengar dari ambang pintu. Anak itu berdiri dibalut selapis selimut tebal dengan pipi dan hidung yang merah.

"Pakai susu?" tambah North dari tempat tidur.

Dan Pitch tidak bisa menolak.

* * *

Hanya ada Pitch dan North tanpa ada gangguan dari Jack yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas di dalam gulungan selimut hangatnya di kamar sebelah setelah menghabiskan setoples kue sendirian.

"Kayaknya, aku lebih suka padamu yang sedang sakit," ujar Pitch tanpa awan tanpa angin sambil meletakan secangkir lagi susu panas untuk North di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Ha?"

"Kau lebih tenang. Dan kau tidak terlalu banyak marah-marah," jawab Pitch jujur. North langsung berhenti makan mendengar itu. Memangnya selama ini sikapnya seburuk itu, ya?

"Kuenya enak," ujarnya untuk mengganti arah pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Aku menghabiskan setidaknya tiga tahun berlatih membuatnya," balas Pitch sedikit tersinggung. "Sebelum… kami diburu…" tambahnya sesaat kemudian.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" si pemburu sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Selama ini dia mengira dia memakan kue buatan seorang gadis manis yang punya masalah dengan sikapnya. Kenyataan itu sedikit memukulnya. Kenapa makanan favoritnya di tempat ini harus dibuat oleh orang yang paling dia benci?

"Iya."

"Semuanya?" Kunyahannya bertambah pelan sampai akhirnya dia berhenti.

Pitch mengangguk kecil.

"Wah…"

Sepasang mata emas hanya memandangnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku… wah… hebat… ya, kau… euh… kau yakin kau malaikat?"

"Aku punya sayap. Kalau kau memang butuh bukti."

"Tidak," jawabnya. Mulutnya terasa kosong dan dia meraih satu kping lagi makanan manisnya dan mulai mngunyah lagi. "Aku hanya… tidak menyangka ada malaikat sesantai dirimu."

"Santai?"

"Ya. Kukira kalian akan sedikit lebih… tegas. Tertutup, mungkin. Anggun. Apalah, terserah."

Pitch terdiam sesaat. "Memang banyak yang begitu. Aku juga dulu."

"Dan kau menghabiskan tiga tahun berlatih membuat kue."

"Juga menjahit," tambah Pitch dengan bangga. Pandangan aneh dari North membuatnya tertawa. "Aku bersiap-siap untuk punya keluarga. Aku sudah tunangan… kukira tidak akan lama lagi kami akan… ya, kau tahu kemana ceritanya."

"Kau kelihatan sudah berpengalaman. Seperti kau _sudah_ pernah punya anak." Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya Pitch memandangnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Apa?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang kan, aku lebih suka kau yang sedang sakit?"

"Euh…"

Tawa Pitch memenuhi ruangan itu. "Ya… aku punya putri dulu. Katherine. Dia bakalan berumur sembilan tahun pada tahun ini," ujarnya setalah tawanya berhenti. Matanya langsung sendu dan meredup.

Ada kesunyan yang membuat North canggung sehingga dia memutuskan untuk memecahnya. "Katherine, huh…? Nama yang bagus."

"Artia ingin menamai putri kami Katherine."

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Hm?"

"Wajahnya?"

Sepertinya North menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah karena kerutan di kening si malaikat malah brtambah dalam walaupun senyumnya sama sekali tidak menghilang. "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu rupanya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Katherine… dia tidak pernah lahir. Keguguran. Sehari setelah Artia mati."

"Katamu… bukannya… katamu dia perempuan. Kau tidak mungkin tahu kalau kau keguguran."

Sekali lagi North menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan. "Artia hanya memberiku nama untuk anak perempuan. Dia tidak meninggalkan nama untuk laki-laki untuk jaga-jaga kalau anak kami bukan perempuan."

"Jadi…"

"Lebih mudah menganggap anakku benar-benar perempuan."

"Oh…"

Cangkir berisi susu panas North terlupakan, hanya dibiarkan di atas meja sampai dingin dan pemiliknya jatuh tidur karena kepalanya terasa pusing lagi.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

Katherine anaknya Pitch. Why not?

Hahai… saia jadi agak bingung soalnya chappie ini agak sedikit berbeda dengan yang udah saia rencanain. Uhm… dan kayaknya bukan lebih baik. Cih. Saia harus banyak latihan lagi.

Wokeh, saia minta ripiu dengan tidak tahu malunya~! XD

Love and milkies~  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
